Path to Perdition
by lemony.club
Summary: Even with the rapid deterioration of his body and spirit, his wills remained unchanged. He had vowed on their wedding day years ago that he would spend what little time he has left with her, and he intended to carry that out. And any that dare to waste his precious time, interfering with his promise, forfeit their lives.
1. Prologue

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

 **Information:** Karasu and Sasha are names I created so I could easily identify those that the novel hasn't given names to. And yes, they are the same characters in Youkai no Bikou. This is so I don't have to keep track of who is who. Their personality is even the same, which make things easier.

* * *

 **=[Prologue]=**

"Karasu, I don't believe that is wise," The fox lady expressed her concern. Her reddish slit eyes narrowed at the long nosed old man who walked along side of her. It had only been an hour – actually half an hour – since they sought out help from those that inhabited the Underworld, pledging their full cooperation if they could somehow locate their missing ruler.

Karasu frowned deeply. He did not doubt the ability of the Governor General and Maou in locating and possibly rescuing Yasaka-hime, but that wasn't what troubling him. It was when they were able to bring her back. Time was of an essence.

"I agreed," he admitted wholly. "It is not wise, but Sasha, you must know that under the circumstance, we have no other option. Even after all these years, we're still unable to find a solution if it exists, and if we are to delay any further, the consequences will be dire."

"Even so, it is still not our decision to make," Sasha responded as she stopped moving. She stood before the doors that led to one of the most important and most cherished person within the imperial palace.

Karasu paused for a moment. His eyes examined the ornamented and patterned door. "I know it is not our decision. Such thing never is, but I'm willing to accept the responsibility if it mean that Kunou-hime could see her father at least once."

"And then what? Would you subject a child to _that_?" Sasha responded accusingly. She then sighed and turned to the old Tengu. She knew the old man ever since she was a child, which was centuries ago. He was old then, serving the bloodline of the Kyuubi faithfully, one leader after another. "I know you mean well as you always do, but unlike Yasaka-hime, who has come to term with it long ago, Kunou-hime is but a child. She would not be able to handle it."

"That may be so, but Kunou-hime must learn of her father eventually," Karasu said. "And besides, what would you say to her when she found out that you could have let her see her father, but decided she was not old enough?"

Sasha glared at the old Tengu while her youki – demonic energy – spiked. She then exhaled and walked away from the door. "I remembered how truly happy Yasaka-hime was. I wish we could somehow return back to those times, especially that day."

"As do I," Karasu acknowledged as he continued accompanying the fox lady. He understood what Sasha was referring to. "The day was both the happiest and saddest day of her life. Even they knew their time together was limited, they still chose each other."

"A moment of happiness is still better than a lifetime of bitter regret," Sasha said and smiled thinly. She turned about and returned to the door. Talking a deep breath, she continued. "I think you are right in the matter, Karasu. Kunou-hime would have to confront it one day, and it is better for her to do it now than when it is too late."

"I think that is your fear talking," Karasu mused.

"That has a hand in it," Sasha admitted. She had been taking of Kunou ever since the girl was born, and loved the girl as much as any mother would. She would never allow any form of harm come to Kunou, but unfortunately, like all children, Kunou would have to grow up. "And besides, is it not our obligation to inform him that his wife has been kidnapped."

"Our?" Karasu questioned as he furrowed a brow.

"By which I mean you, Karasu-sama," Sasha said with a slight smirk. As Karasu sighed, she turned her attention back to the door and knocked on it. "Kunou-hime, may I come in?"

 **– Path to Perdition –**

"What is this place?" Kunou asked as she was led by Sasha deeper and deeper beneath the temple. She had never been this deep underground before. The air became stiller, colder, and fouler with each step she took, and the cobblestone walls became more that of a catacomb, which frightened her.

"Do not be afraid, Kunou-hime," Sasha said as she noted her hand was gripped tighter. She smiled thinly while continuing to follow the orbs of flame hovering in front of them. The swirling spheres illuminated the wet winding passage. "There is nothing down here that would harm you."

"I know, Sasha-nee," Kunou said as she strengthened her hand. "Why are we here?"

"We are here because you must meet someone," Sasha answered.

Kunou looked around and shivered slightly. "Who would choose to live down here?"

"Your father is one," Sasha replied.

"Father would never," Kunou retorted haughtily. She did not know what her father looked like, but she knew his name as her mother had told her time and time again. His name sounded incredibly powerful, and he would never live in a place that smelled so awful. She then blinked several times and widened her eyes at what she had been told. "Father!?"

"Yes, Kunou-hime, your father sleeps here," Sasha revealed. "I wish Yasaka-hime was here to tell you, but currently, she could not."

"Father…!" Kunou called out. She then pulled ahead, dragging Sasha along as the flaming spear rocketed forwards, lighting the path ahead. "Hurry, hurry, Kunou wants to meet father!"

"Please watch your step, Kunou-hime," Sasha warned, but her warning seemed not be heard.

They eventually reached a double heavy iron doors. Sasha pushed the door open with little effort while Kunou rushed through and entered a chamber of sort. It was nicely furnished and decorated, unlike the cold and emptied corridor that led into the room. There was a massive altar at the opposite end of the door. There was someone else here, but she quickly recognized that person.

"Kunou-hime," Karasu greeted and gave a courteous bow.

"Karasu-ji," Kunou returned the greeting. Once she was done, she looked around the room for any other person. When no one else was found, she saddened. "I thought father is here, Sasha-nee."

"He is, Kunou-hime," Karasu assured in Sasha's stead. He then approached the altar. Sasha gave a nod and gestured the young princess forwards while Karasu chanted something inaudible.

Standing the altar, Kunou read the imprinted metallic plate before quivering. She took a couple of steps closer as her eyes began to leaden with liquids. Was this the resting place of her father?

"Otou-sama…" Before she could touch the altar, a hand placed firmly upon her shoulder, dissuaded her otherwise. She would have cocked her head around, but her golden eyes locked onto the strange black fogs, seeping out the altar in great amount.

Kunou immediately tried to back away, but the black mist enveloped her along with Sasha and Karasu before filling up the entire room to the brim. Within the mist, she looked around, trying to make out anything, but all she saw as endless darkness. "Sasha-nee? Karasu-ji?"

"We are here," Sasha confirmed and pulled the golden-haired girl closer to her.

"Naruto-sama," Karasu called out, but darkness remained unresponsive. He waited half a minute before trying again, but no response came. He tried again and again and shorter and shorter interval, but each time he did so, he was met with absolute silence. "Are we too late?"

Sasha hoped it wasn't too late. "Naruto-sama, please wake up," she requested in a pleading tone.

"Sa…sha…?" the fog hissed lowly after a moment.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Sasha confirmed.

The black fog began to swirl, collapsing onto itself. "Sasha… ah yes… I remembered…. I guess… that voice from before is the… old fart… he's not dead yet?"

Karasu pursed his lips and shook his head lightly. "Sadly, I am very much alive, Naruto-sama."

"So it seems, for now," the black fog responded in a firmer voice. It gathered itself from every corner of the room, swirling into a sphere before the sphere began to take shape. It quickly became a silhouette of a tall man with spiky hair. The shadowy entity raised its hand, examining it before using the hand to brush his hair back casually. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost twelve years," Sasha answered.

"Twelve years…" the shadowy being mumbled. "Have it…" it coughed "…been that long?"

"Sadly, yes," Karasu responded. His eyes lowered to the ground. "I regretted to say that we could not find any solution to your condition, Naruto-sama."

"I see," Naruto said. He shook his head rather dismissively. "I doubt anyone can," he said before turned about and look around the room as if he was searching for something – someone. His eyes then focused on the small blond-haired girl, hiding behind Sasha. "Say, when did you have a kid? She's adorable."

Kunou blushed slightly at the compliment. "F…ather…?"

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled. He then pointed a finger at Sasha. "So… when… did we do it? I would have remembered doing such thing. Maybe you didn't leave any good impression."

"Please don't joke around, Naruto-sama," Sasha said. She then gestured the blond-haired girl out of her hiding spot. "This is Kunou-hime, your daughter."

"-hime, huh," Naruto mumbled and narrowed his eyes at the blond-haired girl, who stared directly at him with bewilderment. After a moment, he pointed his fingers at his face. "Is there something on my face, Kunou-hime?"

Kunou shook her head rapidly. "There's nothing on your face, Otou-sama."

"Well, I should correct that then," Naruto responded.

"Naruto-sama, you shouldn't," Karasu said.

"It is fine," Naruto said as he leaned closer to the blond-haired girl, who retreated back a step. He smiled as facial features began to form. First the pair of deep oceanic blue eyes was visible. His shadowy spike hair turned blond while several whiskered marks manifested onto on each side of his cheek. "So how do I look now?"

Kunou stared at the face of her father. She then leaped forwards and wrapped her hand around his neck tightly. "Otou-sama!"

"Yes, yes, it is nice to meet you too, Kunou-hime," Naruto responded as he warped his hand around the girl and lifted her up into the air. "I'm sorry that I weren't around more often, but I…"

His sentence was interrupted as he coughed heavily. He placed Kunou back onto her own two feet while covering his mouth. His shadowy body rippled as his face reverted back into pitch blackness.

"Naruto-sama," Karasu and Sasha called out with great concern. They knew the deadly affliction that Naruto had, and as far as they knew, there was no cure.

Kunou did not know what was happening. "Otou-sama…?"

"I am fine, really. I'm feeling much better after that long sleep," Naruto said as he waved his hand at the two concerned Youkai. He then used the same hand and patted his daughter on the head gently and lovingly. "Since my wife is not here in person, I assumed she somehow got herself kidnapped or that she finally moved on to a better place."

"Yasaka-hime isn't d…" Karasu began while Sasha remained quiet.

"Mother has been taken," Kunou interrupted. "I tried to find mother… but…" She rubbed her eyes in a fashion that only accented her cuteness.

"It's alright, Kunou-hime. I'm sure you've tried your best," Naruto said. He took almost a second to pin point Yasaka's location. It took longer than he'd expected, but now knowing where she was, it was quite understandable. "Your mother is fine. She is just trapped in another dimension, and likely unconscious."

Karasu and Sasha exchanged glances. They also exchanged thoughts within the gaze before returned their undivided attention back to the shadowy entity. He was not always in such physical state, but his body had deteriorated so much that he was unable to keep it solid.

"So," Naruto continued. "Kunou-hime, shall we go and wake up your mother?"

Kunou lifted her head up. Her ears twitched while her tails fluxed. "Really? We can?"

"Yep," Naruto said as tails emerged from his shadowy body and wrapped around the small girl. He lifted her up into the air as she held tightly onto them. "We're going out for a bit. Watch the house, you two."

"Please bring Yasaka-hime back soon, Naruto-sama," Karasu said. "The amount of paper works is piling up, and I'm running out of places to hide them."

"Burn them then, that's what they good for," Naruto snorted. He then gave a wave and vanished along with his daughter.

"Is it wise to let them go like that?" Sasha asked.

"Honestly, I am more concerned about the wellbeing of the kidnappers," Karasu gave his opinion. He then crouched down on the floor and examined a small flake, made entirely of shadow, which was left behind for one reason or another. He picked it up and sighed when it broke apart between his fingers seconds later.

Sasha frowned. "How long does Naruto-sama has?"

"Not long, a day, maybe a week," Karasu answered.

 **– End of Prologue –**


	2. Path to Perdition (1)

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Cool amount of feedbacks. Here's another chapter for you guys (and girls). Enjoy while it lasted.

* * *

 **=[Path to Perdition]=  
1**

Standing before the impassive golden-blond haired woman, Naruto felt like he had experienced a similar situation in the recent past. The sensation of déjà vu gave him pause. It was a shortest pause one could measure, but it was a moment of paralysis nonetheless. As soon as his mind finished recalling one of the fondest memories he had, a sly smile plastered upon his shadowy feature.

"Oh, I remember," Naruto said before hammering his fist into his palm. "Those bastards, they dare to copy my plan. I'm going to –

"Mother!" Kunou called out as she tried to touch her mother by outstretching her hands in midair. The tendrils wrapping around her waist, holding her up in the air, had prevented her from getting any closer to the person who had raised and loved her unconditionally.

"Ah, now is not the time," Naruto told himself lowly as he let his daughter down onto the ground. The dark tendrils retrieved themselves from her and submerged back into his being. His eyes then watched his daughter closely as she dashed towards her unresponsive mother. Her hands gripped and tugged on the kimono her mother was wearing.

"Mother!" Kunou cried out repeated, but her mother showed no response. "I'm Kunou. Can't you see me!?"

"She cannot at the moment, Kunou-hime," Naruto decided to step in. He placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. He gripped it gently. "Your mother is not conscious or in control of herself even though she appears to be so. She must be under some sort of charm or illusion, and even if I do something like this…" he raised the hand and slapped Yasaka across the face without any hesitation. "…she won't even feel it. See?"

"Father!" Kunou shouted in shock, fisting and throwing her hands upon the air. She could not believe her father just slapped her mother to demonstrate a point.

Naruto chuckled and scratched his cheek. The slap was a bit too far. He could poke her instead, but he wanted to make sure Yasaka was actually unconscious. If she wasn't, he sure she would retaliate – and then some more.

"Hehe, sorry, sorry, I should have done this instead," he apologized and planted his index finger on his wife's face. He slid it down her cheek as fine, dark particles latched onto her skin. He then ran his finger across the area between her lips and nose, giving her a cartoonish, black mustache.

"Father!" Kunou shouted in dismay once more.

"Ah, lightened up, little Kunou. If you don't, you're going to get wrinkle in a few years," Naruto said and retrieved his hand from his wife. He then poked his pouting daughter on the forehead before drawing a small circle.

Kunou fumed, puffing out her cheeks, glaring up at her father. And as soon her father removed his hand from her forehead, she rubbed it with expressed annoyance. She felt strange grainy substance grinding against her palms, thus she lowered her hands and stared at the dark grain that glued to her skin. They were dissolving right before her very eyes. That caused her to be alarmed. She looked up and made out a frown plastered on her father's face.

Seeing his daughter's questioning, worrying gaze, Naruto pursed his lips, turning the frown into a light smile. "I suppose we should head home now, Kunou-hime. I think you mother needs some rest after this whole ordeal. After that, we could go out to have a picnic, just the three of us. I know a great place on the moon, overviewing a beautiful blue and green planet."

"What about the people who have made mother this way?" Kunou questioned. She then blinked as she thought she must have misheard him. Did he actually say they were going to have a picnic on the moon? Was that even possible?

Naruto tilted his head to the side as if the question his daughter gave confused him. "What about them? Do you want me do something to them?"

Kunou nodded several times. "They've hurt mother!"

"No, not really," Naruto said as he lightly patted his daughter on the head. "Your mother is fine. She will snap out of it soon. Other than that, they hadn't done anything to her. Perhaps they will later, but that cannot be for certain. So given the evidence so far, what you said is not entirely true. Isn't that right?"

"But… they took mother," Kunou argued weakly.

"And we're taking her back right under their noses," Naruto responded with a childish grin. He had to give them credit for creating such an elaborate place in an artificial space. If it wasn't for his ability to lock onto anyone he had marked before, he would not be able to penetrate this place, at least not as easily, and snatch her back with impunity.

"But… but… they…" Kunou mumbled.

"Kunou," Naruto said in a sterner voice; a voice of a father lecturing his child. He crouched down and gripped his young daughter's shoulders before letting out a soft sigh. "If you have the ability to forgive others then do so. That is a mark of a great ruler, and you will be a ruler one day." He smiled and palmed one of her cheek while his blackened eyes gazed into her golden. "Although I could seek out those that are responsible, I rather spend that time with you and your mother."

Naruto inhaled deeply and wrapped his other hand around his daughter's fingers, gripping them gently and firmly. "So please tell me, would you like to spend your time with your father and mother instead of chasing down and punish those misguided few?"

A moment of silence reigned as the young golden-blond haired girl contemplated. She tugged her hand against her father's before finally speaking up. "Kunou wants to spend time with Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

"Now, that's my Kunou," Naruto replied and pulled the daughter he had never able to see growing up into a deep and warm embrace.

He had no doubt that she was his daughter the moment he was given her name. He'd once told his wife that if they were blessed with a child, he would like to name that child after a certain friend, who had given its life so that they could have more time. She took it to heart, and all their children would have the prefix "Ku" in their name. That was her intention, but sadly, he cannot have any more children. His physical body had deteriorated to the point that only his essence remained, and that too would soon be scattered to the wind.

"Kunou-hime," Naruto whispered softly, feeling the warmness of his flesh and blood upon his spiritual body. "Are you happy to see me?"

Kunou nodded slowly. Her hands gripped him tightly. "Yes. Kunou always wanted to meet you, Otou-sama. Why haven't you come and see Kunou? Is it because Kunou did something bad?"

"No, Kunou is a good girl. There is a reason that Tou-san was unable to see Kunou sooner," Naruto said as he loosened his embrace, allowing him to capture his daughter's face. "I will tell you all about it one day, but for now, we should get out of here before anyone notice we're here."

Naruto then stood up and approached his unmoving wife. She simply stood there, completely oblivious to everything around her. He wrapped his left hand around her right and turned around to face the product of their love. He offered his other hand. "Let's go home, Kunou-chan."

"Yes, father," Kunou said happily as she took his hand. She expected to be teleport away immediately, but magical circle beneath them became visible by its eerie blue illumination. She blinked as her father appeared to be distraught.

"Really…?" Naruto said and sighed. It seemed like the ones who captured his wife was more resourceful than he had given them credit for. This place had become isolated, disconnected, thus preventing from locking onto any of his beacons in the Youkai capital. Unable to lock on, teleporting there would be too dangerous. While he would survive even if he materialized into solid matter, the same could not be said to the two most important people in his world. "It looks like we're got caught, Kunou-hime, so hold on tight."

Kunou was about to ask what that meant, but her father jerked his gripping hand, pulling her closer to him before using both hands to lift her up into the air. She was placed onto his shoulder. He then picked up her mother into a bridal style before dashing to the door and through it.

The rapid acceleration shocked Kunou into closing her eyes. Her hands gripped her father's head for the much needed support. Eventually, she opened her eyes to see what was going on around her. That was when she noticed several people running alongside her father.

"You guys are pretty nimble on your feet, huh," Naruto said as he examined the four people surrounding him. Despite him being handicapped, it was a still a feat to match his speed. He could have gone faster, but his daughter would not able to handle the increased wind pressure. "I would like to have a race with you lots without being weighted down right now, but she is pretty heavy you know. Certain part of her grew pretty impressively that it kind hard not to stare."

One of the four chasers, a beautiful young girl with blond-haired giggled as she got the memo. The other three, men, gave no comment even though they understood the comment. They were wondering what kind of demonic creature he was as he was trailing shadow behind him with each step. It was also hard to make out his appearance on the move.

"Wow… tough crowd," Naruto said as he leaped into the air. He spun around and saw the four did the same. He grinned as his body flexed and expelled four projectiles, one at each. They would not able to evade his attack while in midair.

The silver-haired one created a sword out of nowhere and slashed through the kunai. The huge, bulky man grabbed the kunai, completely ignoring the deadly edge. His hand was slashed by the wind blade, coating around the edge, but he show no discomfort. The blond-haired girl somehow evaded the kunai even though she was airborne while the last one, who held some kind of spear, slapped away the kunai with a single swing.

Naruto landed on the ground before the four did the same. He gave each one of them a glance before smiling. "We can stare at each other all day, but at least let's introduce each other. My name is Naruto, and this is my wife, Yasaka-chan." He flexed his head slightly. "And the cutest of all of us is my daughter, Kunou-chan."

"Umm… nice to meet you," Kunou said and lowered her head in an effort to give a bow. She almost fell of her father's shoulder in the attempt, causing the blond-haired girl to giggle.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kunou-hime," the blond-haired girl said and gave a bow. "Jeanne d'Arc is my full name, but you can call me Jeanne."

"I am Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that," Cao Cao introduced himself while he planted the end of his spear on the ground.

"Hmmm… I am Sig, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. These guys call me Siegfried, so I guess you can too," Siegfried said. He then thumbed at his bulkier comrade. "The big one over here is Heracles. His name is self-explanatory."

Heracles did not speak.

"Cool. I wish I was a descendant of a well-known legend," Naruto said while he felt a bit disappointed inwardly. They had never heard of him since he had been asleep for the past twelve years, making no wave whatsoever. Maybe he should have let his past opponents live so they could spread his legend. "So which one you create a barrier around this place?"

"That would be Georg," Jeanne said.

"Alright, can you tell him to drop the barrier so we can get out of here," Naruto said. "This place is nice and all, but it feel so fake. I guess one of you created it."

"That would also be Georg," Jeanne added.

"So Georg did everything… you guys are so useless then," Naruto jested. "Maybe I should go talk to him as he seemed to be your leader. Maybe we could reach some kind of understanding."

Cao Cao – the actual leader – narrowed his eyes, trying to rack his mind, recalling any data pertaining on a person named Naruto. There were some odd rumors he heard years ago, but he couldn't remember it fully. He tapped his spear on the floor. "I don't know how you manage to get in here, but it seems that the barrier is effective. I will tell Georg to let you out, but Kyuubi leader must remain here."

"Otou-sama," Kunou uttered and tightened her grip on her father.

"Hey! She's mine, get your own wife," Naruto snorted, earning another giggle from Jeanne. He leered at the girl before turning returning his attention back to Cao Cao. "So what do a bunch of humans, Sacred Gear wielder no less, want with my wife? I know she's beautiful and all that, but she's not into having a groupie, you know."

This time, Siegfried coughed.

"Naruto was it? You must know that the existence of Kyoto itself is actually a large scale magical device, surrounded by –

Naruto rolled his eyes as his mind filled in the blank. "Let me guess, you want to use my wife to lure that dragon here?"

Cao cao was visibly surprised along with his three comrades. "Essentially yes. We are interested in the Great Red, and the only way to do so is through the usage of a dragon gate with the combine power of multiple dragons."

"Tell me about it," Naruto said as he looked down at his wife. She was still staring blankly at nothing. "So I guess you want to use her as a substitute by channeling all the magical energy through the ley line that spread out across Kyoto."

"Yes," Cao Cao confirmed as he raised his spear and placed it on his shoulder.

"You do know that would kill her right? Even though she is connected to the ley lines, she cannot handle all of its power flowing through her. It would destroy her body, her mind, her spirit," Naruto said as he recalled he had tried to do the same thing years ago. If he did not stopped, she would have died, and he would have still be the same person, whose hands stained with blood of so many.

Cao Cao did not say anything further as he tapped his spear on his shoulders. Heracles, Siegfried, and Jeanne remained steadfast. They weren't sure what kind of ability did this shadowy entity have, but from the speed he displayed thus far, he was a worthy opponent. In fact, Heracles wanted to test his heroic strength to the point that he was antsy.

"I suppose you will not stop," Naruto said after a moment. He must fight them and dissuade them that using a Kyuubi was a bad idea, but sadly, he was not as powerful as he was when he still had his physical body. He tilted his head back and looked up at his daughter, but dismissed the idea immediately.

"Kunou-hime," Naruto said.

"Yes, Otou-sama?"

"I need to put you down for a moment," Naruto said as a couple of tails surged from his body and lifted her off his shoulder. He placed his daughter on the ground to his side before gripping his wife. "Yasaka-chan. I'm borrowing you for a bit."

Everyone was a bit confused at the question. Their eyes widened when the shadowy being erupted into mist. The mist swirled and enveloped Yasaka before it faded away. For the next couple of seconds, every one blinked.

"Well… that was disappointing," Heracles said as he vanished from his spot.

"Stop, Heracles," Jeanne called out as the two-meter well-built man grabbed hold of the child.

"Let me go, you ogre!" Kunou called as her miko attire was used to hold her up. She sent a blast of fire fox right into Heracles' face, but the man remained unfazed.

"Did a bug just bite me?" Heracles said and shook his hand, causing Kunou to become nauseating. He was about to toss her into the air, but a powerful hand gripped his wrist. Before he could see who had done so, a powerful blow slammed into his jaw. The force was so powerful that it sent him flying across the city.

Kunou widened her eyes. "Mother!"

"No, Kunou-hime," Yasaka said as black lines spread across her body, turning into seemingly random pattern. She placed a hand on her daughter's head, patting it, while her other hand let the ripped arm fell on the earth.

The oddly familiar feeling told Kunou what she needed to know. "Otou… sama?"

Yasaka smiled and nodded. Her golden eyes flickered shade of black. "Yes, now sleep, Kunou-hime. I promise when you wake up again, Tou-san and Kaa-san will be by your side."

"Why do… Kunou need… to…" Kunou mumbled as she became drowsy. She fell asleep onto her mother's – no, father's – arms. It was odd, but somehow, her father had possessed her mother.

Naruto stroked his daughter while controlling his wife's body. She was sealed away in her own mind as he felt no resistance to his possession, but that was actually to his benefit. He did not even cock his head around when Heracles returned from wherever the man was sent to, thus not noticing that the giant of a man now had numerous protrusions all over his body nor the blood dripping off his torn shoulder.

The descendant of the mythical Greek hero roared as his aura glowed, forming into numerous missile-like objects. He was furious, and his fury blinded him. With a single shout, those missiles surged at the Kyuubi leader, slamming into her and enveloped the area in a titanic explosion.

Siegfried managed to break out of his shock and embraced for the impact. Cao Cao, who was surprised at the transformation moment ago, remained steadfast.

"Heracles, you idiot!" Jeanne shouted as she was blasted away by the generated shockwave.

"Damn it… now I have to somehow get a new arm," Heracles growled in annoyance. He then flinched when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw the Kyuubi leader glaring at him. To her side was her daughter, wrapped in several of her tails protectively.

"You survive that? As expected of the strongest Youkai," Heracles said.

Naruto was not amused. This idiot just tried to blow him up along with his daughter. "I don't like who I was, but I will be that person once more," he said as he pointed at palm at the bulky man. "Nova…" fire fox materialized and swirled in front of it, condensing rapidly in a ball of fire. Its temperature spiked into the millions almost instantly. "… Rasenshuriken!"

Heracles would have wondered how a single sphere around the size of tennis ball could have vaporized his entire body along with several square kilometers of the city, but even if he knew the reason to why it was called a nova blast, it was moot point. He would never wonder about anything ever again.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

The story is fairly short, and it is not cliché. Naruto does not join Rias' group, in fact, he likely bitch slap her if he ever meet her. He is also somewhat indifferent to death. The reason for that will be stated later on, likely chapters closer to the **_true_** epilogue.


	3. Path to Perdition (2)

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

You guys are still here? That's kind of unexpected, to be honest. While we wait around for something more interesting to be published, here is another chapter. The story of how Naruto met, kidnap actually, Yasaka will be told in the one-shot (or maybe two-shots) called **_Path of Perdition: Zero Days_**. It is essentially chapter zero of this story, and it has a very detailed scene of their honeymoon… ^-^b

 **Version 2:** Fixing up some typos (sorry).

* * *

 **=[Path to Perdition]=  
2**

"To think that we've lost one of our members this early," Cao Cao commented frowningly as he landed on a rooftop of a skyscraper some distance away. From his overviewing position, he could examine the sheer magnitude of the spherical explosion, leveling much of the artificial Kyoto. Under his scrutinizing eyes, it was like as if the sun had risen up from the earth, incinerating everything that it came in contact with as it did so.

"Was she this powerful?" Jeanne asked while standing steadfast on a large broadsword with protruding feathered wings as it glide along the air. She was still pouting that Heracles accidently flung her away with his Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker, Mighty Comet Detonation, and if he wasn't already dead, killed in the nova blast, she would have paid him back in full.

"No, I don't think so," Cao Cao answered as his mind recalled how easily they managed to capture the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto. Granted, Georg with the Sacred Gear, Dimension Lost, had done most of the work, but she did put up a fight before she was systematically subdued. If the Kyuubi leader could manifest that much power that quickly like she'd just demonstrated, they would have a harder time in enacting their plan, but considering the location she was ambushed, she might be holding back her true strength for good reason.

Cao Cao pondered about that for a moment, but found such a theory was unlikely.

Jeanne jabbed her finger at the destruction unleashed upon the city. If the city was fully populated like the actual one, millions would have been killed. "Then how did she do all that, Cao-kun?"

Cao Cao leered at the Jeanne briefly. He exhaled and returned his gaze back to the city below him, trying to locate the Kyuubi leader. The uncountable debris raining down from the sky made it difficult for him to do so in good time. He eventually managed to find her, standing on the opposite side of the massive crater she had created. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the strange black marks that had covered most of her face from both side while she checked on her child. Those markings had only manifested themselves after the black mist had invaded her body. "I think that person from before has something to do with it."

Jeanne tilted her head with an odd and slightly curious look. She, just like her comrades, witnessed that shadowy entity exploded into swirl of mist before entering the mind-controlled Kyuubi leader. "Has it… he somehow increases her power? Is that even possible?"

"There are many things in the world appear to be impossible, Jeanne," Cao Cao answered calmly. He'd seen a number of Sacred Gears that could enhance a person's physique or power as well as lending that boost to others, so seeing a similar ability first hand was not all that surprising.

"Have you forgotten why we are here?" Cao Cao added. He was referring to their latest experiment of whether the empowered Kyuubi leader to summon forth the Great Red. To find out what was possible and what was not. The plan was to force the Kyuubi into tapping the limitless magical power within the ley lines of Kyoto using the inherited link the two shared. Even if she would not survive the empowering process, her rapid increase in power would attract powerful creatures, especially the one that resided in the dimensional gap, considering the current location of the artificial city.

"An ability that can increases another person's powers? Also is some kind of possession?" Jeanne mumbled thoughtfully. She then snapped her finger. "That could be useful! We should capture him. What do you think, Cao-kun?"

Cao Cao simply tapped his Sacred Gear, True Longinus, against his shoulder. His mind calculated the next course of action. There were too many mysteries surrounding that shadowy person, and that vexed him more than he would admit. The plan they had devised was simple, elegant, but now it became a mess of complication. Not only that he was down one useful team member, reducing the overall strength of his faction, he also lost the sacrifice. Getting her back in one piece appeared to be more difficult than first thought.

Siegfried, who managed to scale the side of the tall building after he missed his landing, did not add any thought to the matter. His eyes, however, were a bit saddened by the loss of his comrade. His group, the Hero faction, was comprised entirely of humans, originating from all over the world. And as such, it was difficult to have good acquaintances with one another due to the diverse background and culture they all heralded from. Heracles was one of those that he got along with beside his leader, Cao Cao.

"We should retreat for now," Cao Cao said. He gave a glance at Siegfried. "There are too many unknown factors. This Naruto… his name is oddly familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard of him before. I will have to ask the others. Maybe one of them had mentioned that name in passing."

"Hey," Jeanne called out. "What about my suggestion, Cao-kun? We're just going to leave him here?"

Cao Cao faced Seigfried. "What do you think?"

"I think he is too dangerous to be left alone," Siegfried said. "The ability to possess others already made him a security nightmare. He also has the power to greatly increase the potential of anyone he seemed to possess. That alone made him a threat. If we cannot use him then we should eliminate him as soon as possible."

"I agreed," Cao Cao said after a small pause. He tapped his spear on the ground. "Georg. Take us out of here and destroy this place. The gap will do the rest."

"Understood," Georg responded from his hidden spot. The dimensional gap would obliterate anything that set adrift within it, and even if it somehow unable to, being forever lost within boundless void that it encompassed had the same result. He about to activate his Sacred Gear, but his throat was chocked by a powerful hand. That hand had puncture through his barrier. Before he could do anything further, he was yanked out of the artificial pocket dimension.

"So this is where you are hiding," she said.

 **– Path to Perdition –**

"So this is where you are hiding," Yasaka said as her blue tinted golden eyes narrowed at the captured prey. She had noted that some areas had survived the nova explosion when they should not have. There was no reason to erect such powerful protective barriers at those spots unless those spot were occupied by someone or something. Her theory was proven to be correct.

"This place is created by you, isn't it?" Yasaka asked as she pulled the young man with black-hair and spectacles to her face. "You are human, so either your magic is powerful enough to negate mine or that a Sacred Gear is helping you. The latter seems more likely."

Georg was too frightened to even utter any sound. Despite being a descendant of Johann George Faust, a man who made a pact with a legendary devil known as Mephisto Pheles, he was a coward at heart. He preferred fighting battle that he knew he could win, and with his intellect, he knew this battle was lost the moment he was caught. He sweat profusely as his hands began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Georg!" Jeanne called out as she saw one of her comrades being choked to death. Even though Georg had one of the top tiers Longinus, capable of destroying the world if used correctly, he was physically weak.

Hearing Jeanne, Georg opened his mouth, trying to say something.

Yasaka increased the strength of her grip, crushing the boy's throat in order to prevent him from citing any incantation. She then leaped away from the spot she had stood. Countless holy blades smashed into that spot. She quickly spun around in the air while gently and carefully shifted several of her tails, pulling her sleeping daughter out of the harm way. Her other hand raised and gripped the edge of an incoming blade, wielded by Siegfried.

"Mmmm…." Kunou mumbled in her dream. Her hand gripped the soft, golden tail, of her mother as if it was a soft, fluffy toy while rubbing her face against its furry warmness. "… Kunou wants to sleep some more, Kaa…sama."

Yasaka pause only a fraction of a second before flexing her hand to the side, dragging along the demonic sword along with its owner. She then used the momentum to throw Siegfried at incoming Jeanne before the blond-haired girl could create more holy swords. She then turned her attention to the captive still in her hand and increased her grip.

"Stop," Cao Cao called out. His eyes darkened, tensed, and becoming quite serious. He pointed his spear ahead. "If you kill him, we will all be trapped in this place."

"Cao… Cao," Georg uttered pleadingly through his crushed throat while Yasaka, his captor, paid Cao Cao some mind. Breath of relief escaped his lips when the grip around his neck lessened.

"No, you three will be trapped in this place," Yasaka responded after a moment of silence. She increased her steel grip, forcing the young man to utter a dying whimper. The dreadful sound of bone grinding and snapping echoed soon afterward.

Cao Cao widened his eyes at the ruthlessness of the Kyuubi leader – no – at the ruthlessness of the person named Naruto. He gripped his spear, True Longinus, tightly at the death of yet another of his comrades.

"I will end this," he said as he surged forwards at blinding speed.

Naruto, possessing his wife's body, leaped to the side, evading the deadly thrust from a spear that could end a god, but he felt he was slashed despite the evasive maneuver. His kimono was ripped and blood was drawled. His complete attention was taken by the blond-haired girl and the multitudes of flying holy swords that had materialized out of thin air. He could have evaded those deadly projectiles completely, but he was force to pull his peacefully sleeping daughter to the side and away from the downward slash brought on by the demonic sword. Before he could catch a breath and growled at the underhand tactic that Siegfried was using, Cao Cao followed up with another assault.

Slowly, Naruto was pushed back. He tried to teleport away from the artificial city, but even though the one who had erected the barrier now dangling lifeless in his hand, the barrier still remained. His wife's body quickly sported a number of wounds. Small gashes, but were numerous. It was to the point that her kimono was dye in a shade of red.

Three against one was too much with his handicap. He had to get rid of one more.

With the latest evasive maneuver, he raised his freed hand to blast one of them into oblivion, but to his shock and surprise, his wife's power failed to manifest under his command. Something was inhibiting her special ability. He looked around and noticed Cao Cao had seven strange orbs around him. Whatever they were, they were affecting his wife's ability. "How did you do that…?"

"Itsutei Ratana, it prevents you from using your technique," Cao Cao answered and pointed his spear forwards. One of the orbs swirled around it. "Balinayaka Ratana."

Naruto was blasted away by the technique. He used every tails available to slow and guild himself along the air before wrapping them around his daughter in layers. Even with a damped momentum, he still crashed through several buildings and slammed hard into the earth. Ignoring the pain, he raised his tails above him and retrieved each one of them slowly.

Kunou was still asleep, completely unharmed. That brought some relief to him.

Wrapping his tails around her once more, he pulled himself up and tried to use another technique, but he froze up. Blood erupted from his mouth, forcing him to his knees, weakened. He knew the sensation all too well. The body he possessed had begun to break down due to his affliction. He coughed, groaned and vacated from Yasaka before the damage would be irreversible. Her body collapsed to the ground by her daughter's side.

Swirling about a meter above his unconscious wife and the sleeping daughter, he stared at the three approaching people. In his spiritual form, his combat capability was almost zero. "Shit, what should I do…? I…"

Naruto looked down at the corpse of Georg. Without a second thought, he entered the deceased body in haste. Not letting his essence any time to adjust and synchronize to the new host for longevity, he jerked and pulled himself up. His hands wrapped around his head and he snapped his broken neck back into place, ignoring the agonizing pain when he did so. He was not a stranger to pain, but physical pains weren't something he paid any mind to.

Jeanne blinked at the resurrection of her comrade. "Georg… kun?"

"That is not Georg, Jeanne," Siegfried said as he steadfast his weapon. "He can also possess the dead… or the recently deceased. It's fortunate that Heracles' body isn't around for him to possess or we will have to deal with that monstrous strength."

Siegfried turned his head towards Cao Cao. "How do we kill something like that?"

"That is a problem, but my spear can kill all things," Cao Cao said as he narrowed his eyes at his former and exceedingly loyal subordinate, who was now his enemy. Georg had always followed and obeyed him without question, and he regretted not toughening up the boy.

Naruto felt a bit strange in his new temporary body. He clenched both of his hands several times, testing them and feeling his overall physical strength. It was absurdly minute in comparison to his wife, but the body made up for that deficiency in term of capability and potential.

Since the body was already deceased, Naruto had no reason to hold back his full power, burning out the host in the process. Shadow crept over his body and covered half of his face, forming something like a mask. Removing the spectacle as it wasn't necessary, his unobstructed eyes now had a swirl of deep and dark blue within them.

Siegfried charged forwards, not letting his opponent a moment of rest while Jeanne summoned more Holy Swords through the usage of her Sacred Gear. Cao Cao analyzed the new outlook that Georg now had on.

Naruto jerked his hand forwards and at Siegfried. Shadow coated around his limbs flickered, expelling a dozen of Kunai he'd stored within it.

Siegfried swung his demonic blade horizontally. The flying projectiles were batted away with little effort, but the moment they were, the black seal over their body glowed brightly. His eyes widened as all the Kunai exploded only a couple of feet from him. He screamed painfully as he was flung back, crashing into the earth with shrapnel embedded into him.

Seeing what happened to her comrade, Jeanne about to shower her former ally with numerous swords.

"Hang on, Jeanne. Just give me a minute," Naruto said as he looked at his hand again.

Jeanne actually stopped before she blinked at her stupidity. She turned her head to Cao Cao. "I'm sorry, Cao-kun. I thought it was Georg."

While Cao Cao scolded Jeanne, Naruto smiled and busted out laughing like a mad man.

It was quite amusing – ironic – to him. Naruto clenched his hand and fisted it into the air. "This is fucking hilarious! I must have spent like a whole year looking for these Longinus. In the end, I wasn't able to find any. And now, after I gave up my hunting days for a quieter life, one… maybe two came to me."

Naruto chuckled and brushed his black-haired back. He turned his attention back towards Jeanne, Cao Cao, and Seigfried. The last one activated his Sacred Gear, giving him a dragon arm protruding from his back. Seeing it, Naruto smirked and tapped his temple.

"What's so funny?" Siegfried demanded.

"Nothing really," Naruto answered. "That Sacred Gear you have is Twice Critical, but a mutated version apparently. So you've been experimenting on them, seeing how they would evolve. I would say it's cool that you archived something like that, but you guys are now just copying me or something."

"Mutated version…?" Jeanne questioned. "They are called subspecies!"

"Mutated, unintended effect," Naruto snorted as he tilted his head to the blond-haired girl. He pointed a finger at her and flexed it. "Your Sacred Gear is called Sword Creation, another common one. I'm a bit surprised that you throw your swords like projectiles, swarming me instead of creating one by one like most wielders."

He then lowered his hand and looked at Cao Cao. "I think I know what your Sacred Gear is… it's one of the thirteen Longinus… a spear… True Longinus, isn't it?"

"What is the point of this?" Cao Cao questioned. "So you can identify our Sacred Gear. It is not difficult once you figure out their ability."

"I know. I know," Naruto said. He then inhaled and wrapped his hands together. "To think that they are already collected by another group, I should have known. I was searching for those thirteen Longinus for a while. Now I know why I couldn't find any of them no matter how hard I searched. Maybe that was for the best…"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and saw the one who made him let go of his ambition. She was now breathing normally like she would have. Her mind was freed. Her injuries weren't severe, but he needed to heal them before she awoken. He smiled and returned his gaze to his opponents, his soon to be dead opponents. "I think we should wrap this up. I don't want to waste any more time fighting you idiots. I've better thing to do with the time I have left."

Siegfried growled at the insult. "Idiot…?"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized. "My mistake; I shouldn't have compliment my enemies."

"You!" Siegfried roared as his Sacred Gear entered its Balance Breaker. Four silvery dragons arm now protruding from his back, giving him a total of six limbs. He brought forth all of his demonic swords, one gripped in each hand.

Naruto arched a brow. He did not do anything further as he stared at Siegfried's new form. A handful of seconds passed before he smiled and commented: "Were you and this guy has a thing? Learn something new every second."

"I'm getting annoyed," Cao Cao said.

"I'm getting annoyed at seeing your face," Naruto responded and vanished from his spot, demonstrating that the barrier was no longer inhibiting his ability to teleport.

Cao Cao was utterly shocked when he was clocked in the face from his blind spot. He did not even see the powerful sucker punch coming at all.

Naruto grinned broadly as he retrieved his fist. He would have made some victorious, snarky remark but he winced in pain instead. Gripping his broken wrist, he screamed: "Ah! My wrist! What the hell are you made of!?"

Seeing their leader was wounded for the first time, Jeanne blasted all the swords she had created while Siegfried charged forwards.

Naruto let go of his broken arm and raised his palm at the incoming weapons. Mist erupted right before the projectiles. They all vanished into the mist.

Jeanne was shocked. "That's…"

"Dimensional Lost, isn't it? Thank for giving me the time to figure out how it worked. Here, you can have your weapons back," Naruto said as he raised his palm in the air. The mist manifested once more, but it was higher up in the sky. Holy swords began to pour out of it, raining down upon Jeanne. She created a holy sword in her hand and demonstrated her expert sword-woman-ship.

Naruto clapped. "Wow, that's awesome," he said as the mist becoming more dense. It swirled around the blond-haired girl like a blanket. "Here have some more."

Jeanne widened her eyes in fear and shock as thousands upon thousands of swords descended upon her from every direction. It was far more than what she had fired at him, and half of the weapons were of demonic origin. There was no way to avoid them all. "This… what is this!?"

Not noticing his comrade's demise, Siegfried roared as he got close enough to his opponent. With all the power he could muster, six of his demonic swords slashed out, but each one impacted against some sort of glass mirror.

"Just because I'm weaker physical now thank to this body, it doesn't mean that my powers, my abilities are weaker," Naruto pointed out. "I'm stronger because in this body, I'm closer to my original race. I was born as a human you know, but that was a long time ago."

Siegfried did not understand the revelation while five of his demonic sword exploded into shards along with the reflective mirrors that blocked them. The only sword he had that didn't break was Gram. Gram was also known as the Demonic Emperor Sword with power rivaling that of the Holy Sword Durandal.

"How…?"

"Don't you know already?" Naruto asked as he created a holy sword in his hand and stabbed it through the stunned Siegfried's chest. "The strength of Sacred Gear depends on the wish, desire, and will of its user. Even a common Sacred Gear such as Mirror of Recollection is powerful enough to break each and every of your swords."

Siegfried coughed raggedly as blood streamed out of his mouth. As a prominent member of the Hero Faction, he knew what the Sacred Gear, Mirror Recollection's ability was. It reflected whatever attack it received at the attack with double interest. He gasped as the weapon pulled from his chest. He slowly turned around in order to see his leader one last time, but all his eyes captured were a giant ball made of swords. It was thousands upon thousands of swords, stained with blood.

"Jean….ne," Siegfried uttered regrettably before finally succumbed to his wound and collapsed on the ground, bleeding out.

Naruto stared down at the silver-haired man's back with indifferent. He stabbed the bloody holy sword in his hand at the ground, embedding it before raising his broken wrist to him. He planted his palm on it as two silver rings with a blue-gem manifested on his fingers. Green light emanated from his palm. After a brief moment, the two silver rings vanished, while he flexed his healed wrist.

Not moving at all from his spot, shielding his wife and daughter if necessary, Naruto looked up at the last person standing before him, but before he could say anything, he coughed heavily. His hand covered his mouth. Blood erupted between his fingers, dripping onto the earth.

"Who are you…?" Cao Cao asked as his knuckle went white around his spear. He could not believe that in such a short time, he lost so many subordinates. It was difficult locating and gathering them.

"Me…? I've already told you, I am Naruto," Naruto answered as he removed his hand from his lips. He then wiped the blood off his mouth before inhaling deeply. He had expended an enormous amount of powers, summoning multiple Sacred Gears at the same time. While his indomitable will allowed him to do so, the body he currently possessed would not. "I'm impressed with the amount of Sacred Gear wielders under your command, but I'm disappointed that you haven't figured out who I am from my name."

"Naruto… Maelstorm…" Cao Cao said. He finally remembered the urban legend. It was about the hunter whom many Sacred Gear possessors feared. It was their worst nightmare since having their Sacred Gear torn from them was an excruciating way to die. "You…!"

"I'm not that person anymore. Well, at least I tried not to be for her sake," Naruto said as he planted his palm onto his chest and coughed mildly. "Except for the thirteen Longinus… twelve now, within me, all kind of Sacred Gear resided. I have taken so many lives to secure them. It was my trophies or so to speak. And even knowing they are tainted, I do not wish to part with them. It was my achievement you see, and with the ability to bring anything to its maximum potential regardless of what it is, I can use them at their full power."

Naruto sighed. "Maybe after today, I'm only missing eleven Longinus? Ah, that doesn't matter. It doesn't seem so important anymore. All I wanted to do is spend my last few days with my wife and the daughter I never saw… yet, you lots won't let me."

Shaking his head lightly, Naruto continued. "So this is my proposition, I'm going to chop off your head and send it back to whomever in charge to make a point. I'm sure they probably going to send more of you idiots for payback, but that's okay. I will just kill each one until they run out of people to send."

And as soon as Naruto gripped the sword that was embedded onto the earth to carry out his words, Cao Cao raised his spear. Their weapons clashed against one another, resulting in a thunderous boom.

As the one on one battle progress, the swords Naruto conjured up wielded shattered every now and then, but he simply created replacement by activating his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. Demonic and Holy swords slammed into True Longinus until the ground was littered with broken shards.

Cao Cao staggered back as True Longinus vibrated violently in his hands. He panted at the amount of weapons his opponent was able to summon and wielded. Since Sacred Gear were tied to one's desire and determination. The amount of willpower used must be staggering. Not only that, each sword was as powerful as his spear even if it wasn't as durable.

Naruto coughed heavily as his vision began to blur. He gritted his teeth as two more swords, one holy and one demonic formed in each of his hand. The body would able to handle the stress much longer so he had to finish soon.

Cao Cao took his chance to enter his stance. He raised his spear skyward and began its incantation. "O spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. He knew about the incantation associated with some Sacred Gear, but he had never bothered using any of them due to their inherited disadvantageous, and he couldn't believe someone would be stupid enough to incite them in front of him.

"Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction," Cao Cao chanted before his head landed on the ground. He blinked in surprised before his mind registered the pain.

"You're… you really are… an idiot, aren't you, Cao… Cao?" Naruto coughed as he looked down at the severed head. While the incantation needed to unleash the ultimate form of a Longinus, it was way too slow and way too precise. In a death battle, chanting anything was suicidal.

Cao Cao could only stare up at the possessed Georg. Many things went through his mind, but none of them seemed important. He decided he needed rest and closed his eyes. In that last moment, he saw the person who had ended his life began to break down into fine ashes.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Kind of anticlimactic end right there, but I wanted to make a point. Chanting anything during a fight is a good way to get killed. The battle scene in the light novel filled with way too much dialogue. Everyone also talked way too much in what supposed to be a face pace action! Even the point that people paused and let the hero powered up. Yep, that is how a real fight supposes to go.

And if you're wondering, Naruto has all kind of Sacred Gear except for the Longinus. He stole them from their original user with the aid of Kurama. He actually wanted to steal Great Red's power, and to do so, he kidnaps Yasaka as it easier than hunting down the dragon kings and building a dragon gate. She is the reason why he decided to give up his ambition, which is the basis of chapter zero.

Not going to lie, Naruto here is an anti-villain. That is different from an anti-hero. Google it!


	4. Path to Perdition (3)

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

The speed of the updates depends solely on how interesting the reviews are. If you've written a decent review, I will response to it. I usually update the top story on my list daily if I'm motivated or hyped up to do so, but there are times I'm simply too exhausted and fatigued to write anything. Generally rule, if I'm not updating for more than two or three days, it's probably on hiatus.

How long does it take to write one sentence?

* * *

 **=[Path to Perdition]=  
3**

"Naruto-sama. It is good to see you return safe and sound," the old long-nosed Tengu greeted politely and courteously with a deep bow the moment a shadowy entity materialized out of thin air. He'd been waiting in the underground chamber for the better half of an hour. The female youkai, Sasha, had stood patiently by his side.

Sasha would have greeted the Naruto on his return as well, but her attention was immediately captured by his accompanying luggage. She rushed towards the unconscious blond-haired child with visible panic and fear.

"Kunou-hime," Sasha uttered. Her hands were shaken.

"Kunou-chan… I mean Kunou-hime is fine," Naruto assured. No one would question him calling Kunou in a more affectionate way, but he found it was odd. He had only become acquaintance with his daughter for less than an hour so he had to get use to the idea of calling her other than her designated title. "I'd only placed her into sleep so she doesn't have to witness… huh…? Why do I have to explain myself to you exactly? Here, Sasha, do your job while I check over my wife."

Naruto planted his sleeping daughter into the open arms of her caretaker before absorbing his shadowy tendrils back into his body. Sasha cradled the young princess and checked over her petite body to make sure there was no injury besides the thin layer of dust upon the miko attire. Thankfully, there was none, and Sasha was relief to find Kunou mumbling peacefully in her sleep.

The young princess of the Kyuubi clan was having a pleasant dream.

Naruto gave a firm nod and looked around the empty chamber for a suitable spot to place his injured wife down. She appeared to be unconscious in his arms. The wounds she had sustained during the battle were superficial at best, but the deterioration to her internal nervous system and vital organs could not be ignored any further. Anyone he had possessed was subjected to his deadly, fatal affliction. Their body would break down slowly, crumpling itself into ash.

Resurrection was impossible for a pile of ash.

"Umm… can you make yourself useful and bring me a bed, old man?" Naruto asked once he found there was no comfy place within the chamber. In fact, there was hardly anything in the room. His personalized altar was the only important aspect of the room, situated at the opposite side of the doorway. The altar was all he needed as he slept through the previous decade. The chamber was also his tomb as he knew he might not wake up the moment he went to sleep at her request.

There was always a chance he would never wake up once he closed his eyes, and that chance is much greater now as the end of his life was creeping ever closer.

"Old… man," Karasu mumbled and sighed. He was an in fact an old man, but the way Naruto had said it, it sounded very much like an insult. Karasu still remembered the day that the once blond-haired young man broke into the imperial palace and insulted all those present by kidnapping their young leader right before their eyes.

And adding injury to the insult, the small black, sarcastic fox accompanying the blond increased its size to massive proportion before rampaging through the palace and the inner city, causing a distraction by spreading destruction. The amount of damage it unleashed upon the capital was staggering.

If it wasn't for Yasaka once she was returned, all the Youkai in the capital would continuous to demand retribution despite already being well compensated for their momentary losses. Most Youkai still held a grudge for what happened those years ago. Not because of the destruction Naruto had direct hand in, but because he had won Yasaka's affection despite being not a Kyuubi – not even a Youkai – in the first place. Even if they could ignore the fact that he had kidnapped her and likely somehow brainwashed her as according to some, they couldn't simply ignore the fact that he was once human – racism and purity of blood at its best.

"Can you hurry it up already?" Naruto asked. His eyes fell upon his wife. A smile formed on his feature as he noted her eyes shifted under her eyelids. "I'm tired and I want to lay down with my wife. It has been years since we've slept together."

"Yasaka-hime is not well enough to be… ah, pardon me," Karasu replied when realize it was just one of those comments. It was always one of those comments. And even if it wasn't, his leader's love life was not something he should be commenting on. He then vanished in a swirl of blackened feathers to carry out the given request.

 **– Path to Perdition –**

"You know. You're kind of heavy, Yasaka-chan," Naruto grunted. "I feel like my hands going to fall off any second now. If you don't wake up soon, I'm going to drop you."

"I am not… heavy, husband," Yasaka whispered softly. She kept her eyes closed while a smile crept onto her lips. Since the deception was founded, she consciously shifted her body closer to his chest while her tails wrapped around his arms and shoulders. It was to stop him from having any idea of dropping her on the floor. She knew he would do so if he could somehow get away with it.

"Yasaka-hime…" Sasha called out from her position on the floor. Kunou was held in her arms, laid across her laps, gently and warmly. "It is pleased to see you are –

"Sasha, please be quiet. I will punish you and Karasu for breaking the seal later," Yasaka interjected. No one was allowed to break the seal on the altar as it was the only way to sustain her husband's life until she could figure out a way to save him. Sadly, the solution to his affliction still eluded her. "Right now, I want to stay like this in silence. It has been years since my husband held me in his arms."

"Yeah… I have not held you like this since our wedding night. It was right before we put in the effort to make Kunou-hime, I think," Naruto said with a smirk. His eyes then saddened as silence descended upon the room.

The ceremonious day was the day that he learned the ultimate consequences for his defiance. Even if he was given a choice to return to the person he was before he met her, thus saving himself from perdition, he refused to accept it. The cost was simply too great, and even though he knew he would soon face his maker, Naruto had never felt more contented than he had ever been before. Acquiring new powers and abilities did bring him great joy as it was his only reason to be, but it never brought him any satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, Yasaka-chan," Naruto said with a faint smile, breaking the silence. His hand planted upon his wife's impressive chest as it regained its physical form.

"There is nothing to apologize for, husband," Yasaka replied as she slowly opened her golden eyes. As she felt her body was being healed by one of his Sacred Gear. "Do you remember the first time we had met?"

"First time… when I crash your coronation, knocking you out and carry you off?" Naruto said as his mind recalled the stunned and shocked faces of all the clan leaders. Kurama was still alive then, and it decided to have some fun by blowing up the building before running amok around the capital, citing what it was doing was only a distraction. What it was doing wasn't a distraction. The nine-tailed fox only wanted to destroy things for the sake of destruction. And in the ensuring chaos it'd caused, Naruto was able to slip away with his prize, undetected.

"Fun time," Naruto mused. He retrieved his hand as it lost its colors, returning back to darkness. "I wish I could do it again, but without all the unnecessary destruction this time around. Kurama is no longer with us so I think I can keep the collateral damage to one building."

Yasaka could not help but giggle. The event he referring to wasn't the first time they met, but she did not correct him as it was much more memorable. He had crashed her coronation and kidnapped her right before all her future subjects, desiring to use her body to channel the limitless power of the ley lines spanning across Kyoto, with the intention of luring the Great Red out of its home.

It was all in order for him to challenge, slay, and subsequently absorb the Great Red's power. Yasaka knew his plan in full because he wasn't exactly secretive about it. In fact, he'd blatantly told her exactly what he was going to do in his brand of trust, but his plan did not pan out.

"I was frightened, husband," Yasaka said as she felt completely rejuvenated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for scaring you," Naruto apologized as he lowered his body slowly to the ground. He sat on the cold floor while setting his wife across of him.

Naruto realized that the tengu, Karasu, wouldn't be back anytime soon because his request was actually difficult to carry out. For one, the old man would have to bring the bed through the normal underground passageway below the temple while not looking completely inconspicuous. For two, the tunnel was too small for any decent bed to pass through. It wasn't like he had taught any Youkai on how to seal objects in a pocketed dimension for transportation, and likely never will due to its limitless potential. He wasn't about to give away one of his most guarded ability.

"I know I said it quite often," Naruto continued and felt that Karasu would figure out the impossibility of the task eventually, "but I am really, really, really… really regretted my actions from back then."

"I doubt you've regretted any of your past actions, husband," Yasaka said as she shifted her body into a more comfortable position. She was now resting her head against his laps. Her Kimono was tattered, leaving much of her body exposed, but there wasn't anyone in the room that she needed to cover from so she removed it completely. "But that was not the reason to why I was afraid. When I stood before all the clan leaders, readying to take the mantle of leadership like my mother before me, I was absolutely terrified."

"Oh… hmmm, I guess anyone would be frightened at such a responsibility," Naruto said as he scanned over his wife's body. She seemed taller, fuller, shapely curvaceous with more endowed chest – much, much more endowed chest.

Yasaka agreed fully. "I'd really thought that my life was over at that moment, and foolishly, I'd wished someone would interrupt it, taking me away from the place of my fear. And it was as if my prayer had been answered, you did… quite flashy."

"Heh," Naruto chuckled with a wide grin on his face. He leered at Sasha, who was brushing and stroking his daughter gently while she slept. Sasha was indifferent to her leader's nakedness.

"Well, I like to make an impression," Naruto added.

"Yes, you do, husband," Yasaka acknowledged with a smile. She had been quite surprised at his entrance during her coronation. Everyone who was there was quite shocked. "I do not know what to think back then, but I recall that I was happy. Someone had answered my unsaid plead for help and took me away from all the burden of responsibility and obligation."

"I didn't do it for you," Naruto reminded his wife. His intention back then wasn't noble. He was rather selfish, looking out for only himself and his companion, Kurama. "I wanted to fight the Great Red. His power would be a great addition to my own."

"Yes, I know, you gloated about so many times before," Yasaka jabbed.

"That wasn't gloating," Naruto pointed out. "It would have been gloating if I actually went through with the plan and kick that overgrown dragon's ass. It would have been so sweet. And if I could beat it then I would be the most powerful person on the face of the planet. Ah, I'm 'gloating' again."

Yasaka smiled faintly. "You were so close, husband. Only a bit more and you would be able to face the strongest entity. Why didn't you go through with it?"

"You already know the answer to that," Naruto responded. He then chuckled. "Well, it wasn't going to work anyway. You would probably die before the damn dragon decides to show up, and like you'd said, I would be killing a lot of Youkai and humans around Kyoto in the process. I wasn't ready for that kind of death toll."

"Maelstrom would have been ready for that kind of aftermath," Yasaka said as she raised her hand. She was making a point as there were still traces of dried blood upon her fingers. She had seen what she was doing during the time she was unconscious. She then lowered her hand and planted on her husband's hand before gripping it firmly. "Maelstrom would have killed millions, billions if such action gets what he wanted. He would not hesitate even a single second."

"In his eyes, lives has very little value, but Maelstrom is dead, Yasaka-chan," Naruto assured. "You killed him with your consistent naggings and scolding. He had enough of it after day one and decided to take his own life. I couldn't stop him."

Yasaka giggled as she jerked her hand, pulling his hand along with her. She wished to feel his skin upon hers once more, but it was a difficult wish to fulfill. His body was no longer, and soon, his essence would fade away like dispersing smoke along the wind.

Despite everything her husband had done to gain the powers he had, he was still a better person than most. No one was the epithet of perfection. She understood that well, and because of that, she felt he deserved her affection despite their rocky beginning. He reciprocated that affection by taking in what would weaken him, transforming himself into one of her kinds so that her bloodline, her children would not be diluted. To think that he would throw away the powers he worked so hard to achieve on a mere emotional whim, it lifted her heart.

"Husband," Yasaka said softly. "Please return to your altar."

"Eh…?" Naruto uttered. His eyebrow rose. "I don't want to. I just woke up."

"Please, husband," Yasaka requested as she gripped his hand tightly. She could feel the softness under her constricting palm and that was a problem. His density, hence overall mass, continued to plummet with each passing second. "You are losing your essence. You will not survive for long at this rate. I don't want to lose you… so please go back to sleep. I just need more time, more time to solve this."

Naruto smiled faintly as he raised his hand along with hers in his palm. He kissed it gently. "I'm sorry, Yasaka-chan. It is already too late. It is a miracle that I managed to retain my consciousness this time around, but if I go to sleep once more, I will not wake up again." He paused and felt her hand trembled under his lips.

"No… there must be another way… there must be," Yasaka uttered as her nine golden tails tightened around her husband's body, trying to stop his essence from shredding away. It was a pointless effort. If she could not save his body then she certainly could not save his spirit. "Please, there must be another way."

"As much as I wish there was, there simply isn't," Naruto said sadly. He knew his time was ending. Even with all the powers and abilities at his disposal, they could not even stem the tide. "I have told you that I will spend the rest of my life to make up for what I have done, but I honestly didn't think the rest of my life was so short. I'm really sorry, Yasaka-chan."

"Husband, Naruto," Yasaka said tearfully.

"Please don't cry, Yasaka-chan," Naruto said as he cupped her face. He smiled brightly even though his wife could not. "Everything must die, it only a matter of time. I have told you death is the natural order of thing, and we are all subjected to it sooner or later. I will go first, and I will wait for you on the other side. Don't think it as the end. Nothing ever is."

"But –

Naruto placed his finger upon her lips and shook his head. "In these last precious time I have left, I want to spend it creating the beautiful memory that we weren't able to. I don't want you to remember how sorrowful these upcoming days would be. I don't want our daughter to only remember how her father had died. I want her to have everlasting, colorful memories of how her father had lived. Can you help me do that, my wife?"

"Yes…. yes, husband, I will," Yasaka uttered sobbingly. She then gathered all her emotional strength to sniff and clear her tears away. It took her a couple of minutes to do so. Her palm pressed against his cheek as his shadowy body flickered. "I hope that you can give me another beautiful and everlasting memory of you."

Naruto smiled as he understood what his wife wanted. "Not at the moment and certainly not in front of Sasha and Kunou-chan."

"Please don't mind me, Naruto-sama," Sasha said with a smile. "But Yasaka-hime, before you do that, you should inform the capital that you have returned. Everything is currently on a standstill."

"I think that announcement can wait," Naruto said before his wife could speak up. He then looked down at Yasaka with a rather mischievous smile. "Since everyone believed you are currently missing, you can go anywhere you pleased without being surrounded and suffocated by everyone. It would be only for a few days, but in that few days, you can forget about all your responsibility and obligation. You can live how you wanted, where you wanted, like you used to. It sounds like fun. Can I tag along?"

Yasaka took a moment before she giggled at the prospect. It had been far too long since she truly felt like a free spirit. "Yes, husband. You can come along with me."

Sasha coughed, gathering the attention of the two. "I do not object nor will Karasu-san. While we cannot tell our forces to stop searching for Yasaka-hime without explicitly telling them she had been found, we can order them to be more lax about it. Some clan leaders will ask questions, but they won't able to find out anything more than a simple conjecture. The devil's and angel's faction on the other hand must be told since we cannot have them continuing expending their resources if we hoped to create an alliance with them."

Naruto raised his brow. It was the first time he heard about the devil and fallen angel faction, wandering about Kyoto. "You should fill me in on that, Sasha. I'm currently years behind on information."

"Ah, yes, Naruto-sama," Sasha said. She began explaining what was happening in the past few days.

"Hang on, husband," Yasaka interrupted when she heard about the devil's delegation. "I think we should find Karasu before he says something he should not have. I could have gone myself, but doing so would reveal to everyone that I have returned. Sasha –

"I will do it," Naruto said while waving his hand to stop Sasha from getting up. "I can locate him much faster since I slapped a homing beacon on his forehead the first time I meet him." He leered at Sasha before smirking. "Yeah, you have one too from that time I slapped your ass."

Sasha blinked.

"Just kidding," Naruto said. "It's on your breasts somewhere."

Sasha blinked.

"That's a lie –

"Enough, husband," Yasaka said. "I'm sure you gave her at least two beacons."

Naruto pouted. "No fun at all, Yasaka-chan," he responded. It was actually about fourteen as each time he came in physical contact with anyone, he, automatically on reflex, planted a homing beacon on them at the point of contact. In other words, he touched Sasha exactly fourteen times. His wife, on the other hand, had several thousands. Most of it was imprinted in one of the steamy night. The act required a lot of physical contact, and not all of them were on the outside.

A moment of silence descended before Yasaka broke that silence. "Aren't you going, husband?"

"Oh… I was waiting for my kiss," Naruto said with a smile as he lowered his head. A golden tail wrapped around his neck firmly and pulled him downward to lock lips with her. His hands were touching all over the place, planting more homing beacons. He was eventually let go. "Umm… how many was that? It felt like more than one."

It was a lot, she was kissing him all over the place while he did the same. Yasaka answered by planting her two fingers upon her lips before licking them seductively.

Naruto grinned and vanished from the chamber. He locked onto where Karasu was and emerged at the spot near him. Before he could call the old Tengu, he noted he was in one of the guest's room. There were a couple of people sitting about.

"Ah," Karasu said and gave a bow. "I apologized, but –

Naruto raised his hand to stop the long nosed old man. "I supposed these two here are the devilish and angelic faction?" He knew the different between angelic and fallen faction, but he grouped them the same nonetheless. Two separate class of angel did not make them two different races. Youkai was called one faction, even though it comprised of hundreds of different type of youkai. He pointed at the young girl with her black hair tied into twin tails. "This oppai-loli here felt like a devil so the other one must be an angel."

"Oppai loli?" Azazel cracked up. It was the first time he heard anyone calling Serafall that. He found the strange shadowy being, a youkai most likely, something new he had never seen before. "Sorry, sorry, I should introduce myself."

"Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen," Naruto said before Azazel could. He tilted his head slightly at Serafall, who was stunned at her new nickname. She usually was the one who gave out nickname, not the other way around. "That mahou-shoujo-loli-wanna-be over there is Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Satan. Sasha filled me in on who you are and the reason to why you are here."

"As for me," Naruto continued. "I am the super-duper awesome perverted supreme commander of the entire Youkai forces; the one and only Naruto; nice to meet you."

Everyone in the room blinked, each one stunned at various degree. Serafall was from having two new nicknames in the span of one minute, Azazel was from the name Maelstrom as his memory was jogged, and Karasu was at the self-proclaimed title Naruto had given himself.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

There is really no reason to fight Serafall and Azazel as Naruto isn't that violent. But Naruto, being who he is will say random shit to fuck around with them.


	5. Path to Perdition (4)

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

I have a bad cough, but let's continue anyway. It's not like I needed to rest, right? I've post a comment in the review section about my really, really biased interest rating system. Not interested? Let's read then.

* * *

 **=[Path to Perdition]=  
4**

"The Chaos Brigade huh. They sound like a really awesome group. I wonder if they let me join," Naruto questioned almost whimsically once he got the speculative story from Serafall and Azazel. The two were representing their respective faction in the upcoming peace talk, which was on hold until the leader of the Youkai Faction could be found.

The peace talk was something new. Naruto did not know that Youkai was at war with the Fallen and Devil faction despite being the supreme commander of the Youkai forces. He had only taken up – giving himself – the job for a full ten minutes. All that was left was to build a grand army composing entirely of Youkai before placing it solely under his command. With such an army, some of his original goals could be achieved; world domination for one.

Naruto dropped the idea of world domination as soon as it resurfaced within his mind. He wasn't going to waste the precious time he had left doing something of the sort now that Kurama was gone. It would have been exceedingly fun with the fox by his side if only just to see how much chaos and destructions they could unleash before the world get its act together and stop them. Building an army was still viable option, but his wife would question why he was building one. Stating that he wanted his self-given title to hold some water wasn't going to cut it.

Thinking about Yasaka, Naruto chuckled inwardly. He actually placed someone before himself. Being a married man, husband and father had really changed him. His priorities were no longer the same. He could no longer do things on a whim and had to take others into consideration as well as the long lasting consequences of his actions. He admitted that he did not mind the changes. After all, she had given him everything, including her life despite his actions; atrocities in the eyes of other. In return, he'd promised to spend the rest of his life to make up it to her.

Serafall gave Naruto an odd look after the comment. Her expression shifted to one of composing shortly afterward. In the brief time that had passed, she took the four nicknames he had given her in stride. He seemed to be a quite easy going person, and she had always been surrounded by that kind of person.

"I think," Serafall began, "you meant to say Khaos Brigade, Kage-chan."

Naruto raised his eyes slightly at the correction. He was a bit surprise that young Maou could discern the different pronunciation, but that all it was. He simply preferred to call the Khaos Brigade for what they were – a brigade that incited chaos. For what reason they needed to create chaos, he did not really care. As long as they don't bother him or those that he cared about, he would let them be.

Serafall smiled. "And if the commander of the Youkai forces were to join such a terrorist organization, it would only be a very bad thing. They would gain a new ally while we lose one. Not to mention that if our theories proved to be correct, they are the mastermind behind Yasaka-hime's disappearance."

"Mahou-chan," Naruto said as he raised a finger skywards. He wasn't their ally. He wasn't anyone's ally except for his own. His wife was more like an obligation. His adorable daughter was the same. But that wasn't what he wanted to correct the youngest Maou. "It's –

"Super-duper awesome perverted supreme commander-chan," Serafall interjected, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes. She had a sly smile on her face.

Azazel snickered as the shadowy entity known as Naruto lowered its finger and leaned back against its comfy sofa. He recalled hearing the name Naruto or Maelstrom many years before. It was during the time he was still actively researching and deciphering Sacred Gear in order to produce one of his own.

Maelstrom was the rumored Sacred Gear thief – a boogeyman to all those who could recreate God's miracle on Earth. Since Maelstrom left none of his victims alive – not even pieces of a body behind – no one knew what he had looked like nor his personality. His call name was only known due to the notes he left behind. **_Maelstrom was here_**. That sentence usually burned into the ground of the area where a battle had taken place.

"I think that title need to be shorten," Azazel suggested.

"Yeah I guess the title is kind of long. How about SuperDuperAwesomePervertedSupremeCommander?" Naruto said. "It would save some space on paper."

Karasu actually palmed his face from his corner of the room. He knew no one in their right mind would let Naruto keep that title, shortened or not. He sweat dropped when he realized Yasaka might. It wasn't because his benevolent leader would allow her husband do whatever he pleased. It was because she did not wish to spend the last moment with her husband, arguing about pointless thing. There were more things they could argue about.

"That is still too long," Azazel said with a slight headshake. He hummed for a bit and snapped his finger as if his mind had clicked. "I got it. How about Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the Fallen Angel for a moment. He then chuckled. "I like it. A title that has my name in it? It can't get any more awesome than that! Karasu! Make it happen."

"That's not going to happen, Naruto-sama," Karasu said under his breath.

"I'm glad… you like it," Azazel said when Naruto glared at the Tengu as if the old man had murdered his parents or something along that line.

Azazel then leered at Serafall, matching her violet-colored gaze in an exchange of thoughts. She quickly gave a shrug and faced forwards, paying attention to the silhouette of a man.

"Naruto-tan," Serafall called, acquiring the said person's attention. She was growing friendlier. "As the supreme commander of the Youkai forces, I believe you would like to keep up to date with the progress of our investigation into Yasaka-hime's disappearance. This is the reason we are here. We did not expect to see you so we must apologize for our current appearances."

"What's wrong with your appearance? I think you look good in a kimono," Naruto said. Inner Kyoto was pretty much frozen in time, the inhabitants dressed as they would during Edo period. "Ahem… so what have you found out so far about Yasaka-hime?"

Yasaka was already found and rescued already, but Naruto didn't mention it to Serafall and Azazel. They were allowed believe in whatever truth they wanted to believe in. Correcting them weren't his job, and giving out information that yield no benefit to him wasn't his style. Karasu, the aged Tengu, almost let the critical bit of information slipped shortly after he'd teleported into room. To prevent any more slip up, he ordered the long nosed old man to basically shut up and sit in the corner.

Karasu didn't sit, but he did everything else.

"There is no concrete evidence yet," Azazel said. "So far, we've found no trace of Yasaka-hime. We know she is still in Kyoto as there is nothing out of ordinary with the city at the moment. However –

Naruto gave an indecorous yawn. "If you made no progress, why are you here reporting? Get out there and find my…" he coughed heavily. He blinked and thanked his affliction for the abruption. "Pardon me, I got a cold. It's killing me very slowly."

"It looks more serious than that, Naruto-san," Azazel said as he watched the black flakes scattered on the floor. The flakes looked like they were rotting away, breaking apart into grains. His accompanying diplomat, Serafall, stared at them as well.

"Stop changing the subject," Naruto snorted and tapped his chest. "Where was I? Ah yeah, go out and find my leader, you lazy bums!"

Azazel smiled thinly. He was to inform that there was a massive turbulence detected in the dimensional gap surrounding Kyoto, but he was cut off. "I don't mean to intrude, but are you busy at the moment, Naruto-san?"

"I'm… yes, I'm busy, very busy," Naruto said as he stretched both his hands and legs. "I'm taking my wife and daughter on a weeklong vacation somewhere nice and warm. If you haven't found Yasaka-hime by the time I return, I will give you a hand."

"Wouldn't the safety of Yasaka-hime is more important?" Serafall asked. "If anything happens to her, Kyoto would be in great danger."

"Kyoto is always in great danger. If it's not today then it's tomorrow. And their importance is about the same," Naruto answered simply. It was the truth as they were one and the same person, and he wasn't going to say more than that.

Naruto turned to Karasu while Serafall wanted to say something else. "Old man, my wife needs a change of clothes… some underwear as well since she apparently didn't wear any. That was a surprise. I think my daughter is not wearing any either, but I haven't checked. I'm pretty sure though. I know I'm naked, but I can't help it. It's my condition, you know. But why the hell are they not wearing any!? Is that some kind of a thing now!?"

Serafall froze up at the outburst. She subconsciously stared at the shadowy being, trying to see if he was actually naked like he'd said. She couldn't tell if that was the case or not as his dark body was flickering throughout. As she lowered her gaze, she noted there was really nothing between his legs.

Azazel did not give any examination. He already done his the moment they first met. He was, however, curious about Naruto's current ranking. There was no supreme commander as the Youkai did not have a standing army. Naruto must be quite high in rank to able to order the leader of the Tengu clan around.

Naruto snapped his fingers to get Serafall's attention. "Do you like what you see, Mahou-chan?"

"Yes, very much," Serafall teased.

"Good," Naruto said after a short pause. He tilted his head. "When is it my turn?"

"Huh?"

"He wanted you to undress and let him have a look at you, Serafall," Azazel pointed out. He put on a sly smirk. "He is a super-duper awesome **_perverted_** supreme commander after all. I'm sure perverted mean the same thing anywhere."

"Yep, it's only fair," Naruto said while nodding rapidly. He admitted that the twin-haired girl was quite charming in her tight kimono. Her slender frame, child-like body, along with her large breasts was the reason for her given nickname: Oppai-Loli.

"I don't mind if it's only fair," Serafall said as she got up and started to undress. There was no hesitation whatsoever. Her smooth shoulders were quickly revealed to all men presence.

"Please stop, Maou-dono," Karasu called out. "You must not. If Yasaka-hime knew you did something like that in front of her –

"What are you, old man? Gay or impotent? Or both? Probably both," Naruto interjected. "Be quiet and let the rest of us enjoy the awesome strip show."

Azazel did not say anything. Instead, he took out his phone and took a snapshot for memory. Serafall gave a very sexy pose when he took her photo.

"I want a copy for safe keeping," Serafall said and covered herself once more. The teasing had run its course.

Naruto saw the white light bathe the room for a fraction of a second. His eyes narrowed at the small gadget that had caused it. He had never seen it before. "What is that?"

"A prototype iPhone," Azazel answered. Unlike the standard version that was distributed among the humans, his one was modified for magical usage. That did not mean the device did not have any of its normal function such as communication and camera.

"What's an iPhone?" Naruto questioned. The term seemed completely foreign to him.

 **– Path to Perdition –**

"Are you serious? That's a mobile phone?" Naruto called out. When he went to sleep years ago, mobile phone was these bulky gadget that the privilege few carried around. They were pretty much handheld bricks that he used to bash people's head in. Sturdy and expensive thing they were, but they weren't anything like the slender, slim, stylish device that fit neatly in a person's hand.

"Yes, everyone has one," Serafall said and showed her phone. It was pinkish with several accessories – obviously. There were several miniature key-chained dolls. The one on top had the word Sona-tan.

"Everyone has one? But I don't have one…" Naruto mumbled sadly. "Hey old man, I want one. Give me your one."

"Apology, Naruto-sama," Karasu said with a sigh. "I do not indulge in human's contraption."

"What?"

"I don't have a mobile phone," Karasu said.

"Damn, what good are you then… and why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to go get my wife a new set of clothing? If she catches a cold, I'm going hold you responsible."

"Are you sure, Naruto-sama? It's your wife… and daughter…"

"I think you're getting stupid as you aged, old man," Naruto said. He jabbed his finger at the Tengu. "I don't mean you, you. Or has the palace no longer employed any maids?"

"Ah," Karasu said. He was a bit slow as of late. Perhaps, his mind was too occupied with Yasaka-hime's wellbeing. "I will get the maids to prepare the necessary wears."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Karasu vanished in a swirl of crow feathers. He turned to Serafall and Azazel when the feathers vanished. "Sorry about all that. I think he should retire long ago already. He's like a billion years old, probably more. At that age, I'll rather be at home, playing with my grandkids."

"So that was it then," Azazel said with a nod. He noted there was a hint of sadness in Naruto's voice, but he was unable to understand the reason why. "If you want, Naruto, you can have mine."

Naruto looked at the offered device. He wondered if he should take it or not, and before he could make up his mind, he remembered where he could get a few. "Oh, I think I have one or two."

Serafall and Azazel tensed slightly as shadow spread across the floor. It pushed the table and chairs out the way. They noted that three wooden coffins rose up from the depth of blackness. Once the wooden coffins emerged fully from the floor, the shadow under them pulled back and returned back into Naruto.

"I found these three snooping around without authorization so I decided to talk to them," Naruto said as he approached the coffins and opened it with a wave of his hand. "Actually, it was five... but two bodies are unrecoverable after we had our conversation."

Serafall lost her voice from the gruesome sight within one of the opened coffins. She had killed before, but never had before inflicted such horrid fashion upon her opponent. With so many holes throughout her body, her corpse no longer resembled a person. She must have been stabbed so many times in all direction. This was simply overkill.

Azazel was having a hard time as well seeing that female corpse as well. The other two, males, was in a better state. One was decapitated while the other was skewered through the chest. He pondered about what happened to the fourth and fifth trespasser's body. "Who are they?"

Naruto did not answer as he ransacked through their bodies, looting the small, handheld devices that everyone should have. He found one on the girl, but it was unusable. The other two were. "Cool, I got two… spoil of war… hey! this phone is of different designs."

"Naruto... who are they?" Serafall said, dropping the suffix. Azazel only frowned that he was ignored at the moment.

Naruto fidgeted with the devices, one in each hand. "Are you afraid, Mahou-chan? Have you never seen a dead body before?"

"No, but this is… why?"

"Why what," Naruto said as he leaned back against the sofa. "They are your enemy so why do you pity them?"

"The Kaos Brigade," Azazel said. Serafall came to the conclusion at the same time as well.

Naruto nodded for confirmation. "I think so. Their name is Cao Cao, Siegfried and Jeanne," he said. "As you can see, the conversation I had with them didn't go so well. I'm going to send their heads back to their boss to make a point, but I just realize I don't know where to send them. Do you know where? It would be great if you do."

Azazel shook his head and sighed. He returned back to his seat. Serafall followed suit after a handful of seconds later. Naruto remained patience as he played around with the mobile phones, accessing various applications and games they had. The electronic devices were quite interesting, and he quickly got the hang of what each little icon did.

"I'm afraid not, Naruto," Azazel finally speak up. "Would you mind if I take them off your hand? I think they deserve a proper burial."

"If you want," Naruto said as he looked up from the phone. "I was going to put them with the burnable trash, but your way is better. Good things I found these devices on their person or it would be a great loss."

"Great loss… this isn't a joking matter, Naruto," Serafall said. If they were from the Khaos Brigade then they just lost a good lead. Also, their deaths would mean retribution, and since Yasaka-hime still in their hands, the situation became dire.

"Who is joking," Naruto said as he scrolled through the contact list. There were quite a few. Some of the names were blanked out. One name stood out, however. It had the word "Ku" within it. He pressed the dial button, and strangely enough, the phone actually rung.

Serafall and Azazel were slightly surprised when the person on the other's side picked up.

"…Nya? What do you want Siegfried? I told you –

"Siegfried is a bit busy right now," Naruto said. "So your name is Kuroka huh? Any connection to… never mind. Where do you live?"

Kuroka was a bit stunned. "Nya?"

"Don't worry, I'm not a creepy stalker or anything. I want to send you some packages. Don't open them. Just pass it along to your leader. It's a surprise."

There were some noises on the other side. They sounded like they were debating something. Eventually someone spoke up from the other end. "Who is this?"

It was a male voice.

"Who the fuck are you!? Put the cute girl back on," Naruto shouted at the mobile. "If you did anything to her, I'm going to make you wish you were born a woman! No one touches my Ku-chan, you hear!?"

"Shut up!" the man on the other side replied loudly. "Kuroka! Why did you give this to me?"

"He said he has a package for you nya," Kuroka said. "I thought it only appropriate that you speak to him nya. Also, he wanted to know about this place… nyan?"

Vali took a moment to regain his composure. "Who am I speaking to?"

"The one who will kick your ass if you don't put the cute girl back on," Naruto responded. He coughed a little bit. "Actually, who are you really? We should exchange information. I'm the super-duper perverted supreme… oh wait, the title is just Naruto now. I'm Naruto, Naruto."

Vali was a bit confused why Naruto gave his name twice. It appeared that his first and last name were the same. Vali obviously weren't in the room with Serafall and Azazel, discussing with Naruto about his current position as supreme commander. "Kuroka, you can talk to the lunatic. He is your type. Don't give him our location. I only have enough tolerance for one of you."

"You're fucking ignoring me?" Naruto shouted into the phone. "What's your name, bitch?"

Kuroka sighed since it felt like his demand was directing at her. Why did Siegfried give his phone to this person, this Naruto?

"Can I speak to Siegfried?" Kuroka asked.

"No, you can't, he's dead," Naruto responded. He kicked himself mentally for reveal such an important piece of information far too early. "Oh, hey Ku-chan… I'm sorry, but Siegfried fell onto Cao Cao's spear and impaled himself. I tried my best to save him, but his heart was stabbed right cleanly through. His last thoughts were of you so I decided to call you to give you the bad news."

There was a pause. "What!? Cao Cao killed him!?"

"No, I said he fell… yes, Cao Cao killed him," Naruto responded with a shrug. If people wanted to believe in whatever they wanted to believe him, who was he to say otherwise.

"Let me speak to Cao Cao," the phone said a moment later.

It was the male voice again.

"You again? Fuck you, you stupid shit. I fucking gave you my name and you ignore me. When I find out where you live, I'm going to shove a rasengan up your ass and nuke the place," Naruto retorted.

"I am Vali," Vali finally introduced himself. "The Hakuryuukou – Vanishing dragon."

"The vanishing dragon… Hakuryuukou?" Naruto questioned before widened his eyes. "Dividing Gear! I have been looking for you for a long time."

"..."

"Umm… I'm not gay. Where is the other one? The red one… ummm what was it… ah Boosted Gear? You guys are a pair, aren't you?"

"…"

"Hello? Damn thing is broken. I only hear statics," Naruto said as he looked at the phone. He didn't use any strength at all while holding it so it wouldn't be broken. If he was genuinely angry, the mobile phone would be a crushed pin ball in his hands minutes ago.

"Hyoudou Issei," the phone finally said.

"Hyoudou Issei? Alright, where can I find him?"

"…"

"If you don't know then don't worry about it," Naruto said with a smirk. "Thanks for the name, Vali. And about your request, nope, Cao Cao can't talk to you right now."

"…"

"He's dead, you see," Naruto continued. "It's actually quite funny. When Siegfried accidently fell onto the spear, his demonic sword was throw into the sky. On the way down, it beheaded Cao Cao… totally on accident. I can send you the proof if you don't believe me. I just need your address. What is it?"

"Yes, that is funny," Vali responded. He decided he had better things to do and handed the phone back to Kuroka. He left the room afterward.

"He's ignoring me again, isn't he?" Naruto asked after a long pause.

It took a long while for Kuroka to speak again. She was thinking if what Naruto had said was actually the truth, but it was unlikely. The most logical reason why Naruto had Siegfried's phone was… Siegfried died under his hand. "Did you really kill Siegfried?"

"Uh huh," Naruto answered. He paused and then shrugged. "I've also done in the spear wielding idiot too if you wanted to know, Ku-chan."

Kuroka was speechless. Cao Cao was very powerful figure in the Khaos Brigade. Someone who managed to kill him must rival her leader, Vali, in strength. "What about Jeanne, Heracles, Georg, and Leonardo?"

Naruto cursed inwardly. He'd missed one of them. He had never been that tardy before. If Kurama was still alive, he would never hear the end of it. "… they're dead too."

Kuroka gripped her phone. "Who are you…?"

"I told you already. I am Naruto," Naruto said, "the Supreme Commander of the Youkai."

"Supreme Commander…?"

"Yes, that's my title," Naruto replied. "You are a Youkai, aren't you? Why are you working for the Chaos Brigade?"

"…"

Naruto noted the connection was cut. "Ah? She hangs up? I'm going to hang her for that… after I have some fun with her. Wonder why she's in the Khaos Brigade," he said as he pocketed the phone. He had acquired some interesting information related to Longinus so it wasn't a complete waste of time.

Dividing Gear was one of the thirteen Longinus. Boosted Gear was the same. And having both of them in his collection was something he desired the moment he learned about the powers dwelled within them.

"I know where Vali is… sort of. Where do I find Hyoudou Issei?" Naruto asked himself. He looked up and finally noticed Serafall and Azazel were still sitting across of him. "You two are still here? I though you've taken the bodies and give them a burial or something already?"

"We were, but that conversation was very interesting," Azazel said. His expression was conservative.

"Just out of curiosity, Naruto-chan," Serafall said, "why are you looking for Sekiryuutei-chan?"

"Oh, I just want to have a conversation with… Sekiryuutei-chan, Mahou-chan," Naruto answered as he looked at the three coffins on the floor before him. He then looked directly at Serafall as if he was telling her she just messed up. "I just want to have a conversation with him. Nothing more... nothing less…"

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Newotouto asked me about Naruto and Kurama's power in the latest feedback. I am kind of reluctant at giving him a straight answer. I don't like writing stories just to show how bad ass, awesome, gorgeous etc etc etc… Naruto **_can_** be. Those kind stories have make this whole section becomes something of a joke, and I despise them because it produced so many intolerant Narutards. With that said, this Naruto is born in the Elemental Nation. Kurama is a tailed beast, one of nine.

Due to the destruction of his physical body, Naruto's powers and abilities had plummeted. He used to have a plethora of powers and abilities as he constantly steal them from others. Currently, Naruto can only possess others, dominating their mind with his overwhelming will and spirit.

His wife, Yasaka, has fire fox abilities since she is a Kyuubi. His techniques are normalized to her. Nova Rasenshuriken and Supernova Rasenshuriken are some of the most common technique he used when he possessing her. Because she is connected to the ley lines, he has unlimited energy at his disposal. In other word, he can spam rasenshuriken without even getting tired. The same can't be said with Kunou, his daughter. Kunou will likely get exhausted after one rasenshuriken. Supernova Rasenshruriken can blow away a city like Tokyo with plenty of power to spare. One normal Nova did wipe out most of Kyoto (artificial). That's a 300 square mile. How big is that?

Hypothetically speaking, if Naruto was to possess Serafall Leviathan, he would gain her magic, ice-based powers. Basically, his rasenshuriken would be called Absolute Zero: Rasenshuriken. It should be able to freeze everything upon contact. Not only that, the explosion grinds everything into powdered ice. Good luck reviving from that.

For Rias Gremory, his Rasenshuriken would take on the Power of Destruction. It would be more effective as it pierced through every cell in a person's body. Do I have to say more about how powerful this kind of technique can be?

This possessive power is really a derivate of Fusion Raid in Route Roulette. NarutoxOphis' story is called Dragon Unison Raid for a reason. Fighting against a Demonic Dragon God is pretty much suicidal.


	6. Path to Perdition (5)

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

The end is nigh. We are about half way through this story. I'm feeling much better now, thank you very much. These next few chapters should be all about Naruto and Yasaka (and Kunou), although they might be short. If I don't update this story regularly, I will likely tune out and procrastinate.

* * *

 **=[Path to Perdition]=  
5**

"Perhaps we should return to the capital for the evening, Yasaka-hime," Sasha suggested. Her hands and tails wrapped themselves around the sleeping princess, starving off the misty, chilly, and infectious air of the underground chamber. It was late outside, and the owner the room had not returned.

Yasaka let her slender fingers fell from her temple. She was mentally fatigued and physically exhausted from the latest battle. She shook her head lightly as nine golden tails obscured her nakedness, granting her some needed warmth and comfort. Her golden eyes remained fixated to the only object that stood out within the hidden, isolated room.

The altar was erected on the day of his passing.

"You two may leave," Yasaka said. Her eyes lowered and backed away from the altar. "Take Kunou with you. She will not be waking up any time soon." A thin smile appeared on her face as her mind recalled the events from several hours prior, when her husband took possession of her body, filling her being with his potent essence. She saw all the actions her body had partaken like it was an unstoppable movie playing right before her eyes. "Kunou was told to sleep without being specifically told for how long."

Sasha nodded in understanding, albeit slowly. She looked down at the peaceful form of Kunou, cuddling in the comfort of her arms and tails. Being subjected to a powerful, overwhelming, and dominating mind was something she – most Youkai – had experienced personally, and as such, she knew the young and inexperienced princess was not strong enough to break free from the dream-like illusion, especially from the one that was casted by her father.

"Yes, Yasaka-hime," Sasha acknowledged the order once she returned her attention back to the ruler of inner Kyoto. "But when will you be returning to the capital?"

"When I feel that I should," Yasaka answered after a short, thoughtful pause. She did not wish to return to the imperial palace to resume her duties, responsibilities, and obligations as ruler – at least not until she'd deemed it was absolutely necessary. What she wanted to do was to stay by her husband's side in these last moments. It was probably the last chance she could ever have.

"Yasaka-hime," Karasu spoke up, frowningly. He held in his old and wrinkly arms a bundle of clothing, ranging from exquisite kimono, patterned intricately to normal casual wear. As instructed by the self-promoting supreme commander, he managed to collect the attires via the maids the imperial palace employed. He was glad that they did not question him excessively.

"I believed I understood the reasons behind the pretense," Karasu continued. "But your disappearance has brought forth a great turbulence within the capital. Many feared for your safety, and prolonging that fear would do more harm than good."

"Many… don't you mean to say: a few?" Yasaka questioned. She turned around to face the long nosed old man. A wry smile was formed upon her feature as she knew the normal populace did not know she was missing. It was the right choice as letting them know would only incite chaos and anarchy. "They do not wish to have a hand in my death, but they would stand idling by and let it happen."

"That… that is not entirely true, Yasaka-hime," Karasu responded with a heavy, weary sigh. "While the clan heads refuse to back down from their long held beliefs, they are more or less comes to term with the choices you have made. Despite all odds, you have proven that you could lead and lead well. That alone has earned their approval."

"Approval…?" Yasaka cited. She shook her head firmly. "They do not object. Not objecting to something is not the same as giving it your approval. If they had given their approval like you'd said, they would not have challenge me at every little turn. Much could have been done if they weren't so self-centered… so impossible. Those damn geezers." She paused. "I… I sound like my husband."

"Yes, you do," Sasha agreed. "But they are geezers, Yasaka-hime. There isn't anything wrong with simply speaking the truth. I'm sure he would say something similar, along this line."

Yasaka smiled as she knew her husband would. He always stated his mind whenever possible, and that the reason why many of his remarks came out as insults.

Karasu beamed at Sasha, who ignored him and paid attention to Kunou. "They do support you, Yasaka-hime. They'd only voiced their objections and opinions because they wished to steer you in the right direction," he defended.

"The direction they deemed to be right," Yasaka pointed out. "That isn't necessary the right direction."

Karasu sighed. Things were not as simple in the capital as one would have thought, and he knew the clan leaders weren't power hungry old geezers and hags even though they'd appeared to be so.

As leaders and elders, they looked out for the interest of their clan and the survival of their species as a whole. That was their top and perhaps only priority to some, and as such, they did not approve many of the choices made by their ruler, Yasaka, expending limited resources that would not benefit her subjects and people in any form.

"If they had wished to directly challenge Yasaka-hime, I'm sure nothing would ever get done, and things in the capital would be much different," Sasha decided to be the voice of reason. She gently rocked the sleeping princess back and forth in the safe comfort of her arms. "I wonder how many of our past rulers could say that their reign was peaceful."

"Not more than a couple in living memories," Karasu commented. He had lived for thousands of years, and he had seen it all. Unimaginable amount of deaths and destructions wrecked upon their kinds, yet they had survived, pulled through. There was a time when all Youkai were led by a single leader, but that time was long passed.

"Peaceful," Yasaka mumbled the word. It felt so foreign to her. She knew the clan heads could create quiet a headache for her, but they refrained from doing so. They were more or less gone with the flow, bending to which ever direction the wind blow as inciting chaos would only bring back the era where every Youkai were at each other's throat. They had lived through such a turbulent, chaotic time and knew full well the horrid such an era could bring to their kinds. "Is it really peaceful?"

"Relatively," Karasu commented. "Relatively…"

"Yes, it is, Yasaka-hime," Sasha assured confidently. Their capital was peaceful, with many going about their daily lives in comfort. That much was certain.

"There is no such thing as peace," a voice said from above. The swirling black mist that was lingering in the ceiling descended, thickened and shaped into a silhouette of a tall, young man. His eyes were glued to the small white device held in both hands. "If anyone says otherwise, they are delusional."

"Husband," Yasaka greeted. She wondered how long had he been in the room. It would not have been that long as she would have noticed the cloudy black mist on the ceiling.

"Wife," Naruto responded in kind. Without looking up from the handheld digital screen, he continued vocalizing his train of thought. "As long as everyone has their own agenda, peace is an unattainable – a seemingly impossible goal. Having our own ambition and goal makes us all unique individual, isn't it? It will be really boring if everyone is the same, wanting the same thing, living the same life. I don't want to live in a world like that, and if there was one out there, I'm sure that world is a world without freewill."

That was some twisted reasoning right there, but it couldn't be refuted by anyone presence. Everyone was different, and as unique individuals, they have their own goals, ambitions, and agendas. Some goals and ambitions were in direct conflict, which inevitably lead to chaos. If one wished for a truly peaceful world, freewill must be sacrifice. But then what was life without freewill?

Yasaka smiled thinly. She understood his philosophy. He did not see the world for what it could be, but for what it exactly was: a world of both chaos and order – a balanced world. One cannot exist without the other, and if one was to be happy, another must suffered. So with that thought in mind, he would never regret any of his decision regardless what they were. For the chaos he incited, order would reign afterwards. For order he brought forth, chaos would lurked around the corner.

Naruto inhaled. "I doubt there will be a day where we will be working towards a mutual and beneficial goal. Nobody has the same goal, and if everyone has one, there will always be a few oddballs, wanting to do whatever they pleased, ruining it for everyone."

"Like you, husband?" Yasaka asked with a smile. She did not expect an answer as she approached him slowly. "I've heard you are now the supreme commander. No, I believed you'd called yourself a super-duper perverted awesome supreme commander. It is a very long title."

"Old man, you do know snitch get stabbed, right? Watch your back, yeah? You will never know when it going to come," Naruto warned sternly.

As his mind thought up ways of stabbing the old man without getting caught, his eyes left the electronic screen to give his wife an honest answer to why he had given himself such a title. That answer he made up never left his mouth as he was speechless at his wife's current appearance. With golden, furry tails covering all the interesting parts, she looked far more attractive – extremely desirable – than when she was completely naked, revealing everything.

"You do know that you don't need to seduce me right, Yasaka-chan?"

"I don't know what you mean, Na-ru-to-sama," Yasaka whispered into his ears while her slender, white fingers slide across his chin in a caressing, playful, and suggestive manner. It had been so long since she had called him that. The last time she did, she was bounded to the wall in energy chains, readying to be sacrifice in some kind of twisted ritual to summon the Great Red.

Naruto shuddered under her sensuous touch. "Er… ah… ahem… people are watching," he uttered shyly a handful of seconds later.

"It's only Karasu and Sasha," Yasaka said as she leaned her face in, closing the gap between them, letting her breaths brushed against his lips and nose, allowing her womanly fragrance to ensnare him.

Being so close to her, it was extremely difficult for Naruto to put any of his thoughts into words. His eyes quickly broke contact from his wife and returned their attention to the phone in his hand. His fingers ran across the touch-screen much faster than before. "If you don't like it then fire me. I already had my fun anyway."

"I'm sure you did, husband," Yasaka said. She lifted his face up with two of her fingers. "But what about my fun? Did you not promise me it?"

"Umm… maybe later, I'm a little busy at the moment," Naruto said as he returned his eyes to the mobile phone. He was on a roll as his high-score soared higher and higher. The game was very simplistic, easy to master, but strangely addicting. It was likely because he wished to beat his previous score while wanting to see how high he could get.

"Are you sure?" Yasaka placed her fingers upon her lips as her golden tails unbounded her body. They wrapped around her husband, pulling him closer and pressing him against her nakedness.

"Hang on a second, this part is really hard," Naruto said as he broke out of the embrace by turning into intangible mist. He reformed his body a meter away.

Yasaka frowned when her provocative stimulation yield no response. To anyone else, they would shiver in delight. "Husband…?"

"Hmmm… what is it, Yasaka-chan?" Naruto said as he tapped the touch-screen even more rapidly, trying to beat the game stage. When the phone was snatched out of his hands, he shouted: "Hey! I was using that! Give it back!"

With one swift and fluid motion, Yasaka threw the phone at the wall. Being as fragile as it was designed to be so in order to trick people into paying for a replacement, the phone shattered into many electronic components upon impact.

"Noooooo! I was so close! I could have beaten that [Blank] guy!" Naruto shouted in dismay. He rushed forwards dropped to his knees before the broken phone, sobbingly. "Why… why is the world so cruel? I knew I should have blown it up to bits when I had a chance. Phony, you will always be missed… Oh wait, I have a spare one."

"Husband!" Yasaka growled in frustration. She blinked when the phone's camera went off.

"Grouchy Kyuubi," Naruto said as he looked at the newly snapped digital photo. "Maybe I should name it as sexually frustrated Kyuubi?"

Yasaka blushed. "Husband! Why do you tease me?"

"Because you're cute when you are teased," Naruto responded as he took another photo. "I wish I could tie you up again and do things to you again. Maybe this time we could have some great pictures."

Yasaka took a breath, calming herself. "We can still do that, husband," she whispered in a provocative and captivated voice once she got closer to him. Her golden tails wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, pushing back against the wall. "Maybe this time, you will be the victim?"

"I'm already a victim. I was your slave the moment you stole my heart," Naruto responded as his body was pinned to the wall. He tried to lean forward and steal a kiss from those plum lips, but she backed away with a finger bridging her lips. "This is a payback isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean, husband," Yasaka said innocently. Her hands caressed his shadowy body, which solidify rapidly under her touch. His complexion began its return as he gasped breathlessly under her playful assaults.

"Ahem," Karasu coughed while Sasha decided she should leave.

His body quickly lost its solidity. "Get the hell out of here, you stupid perverted geezer," Naruto snapped before Yasaka could. He then leered at Sasha, who was about to teleport away with her fox fire. "Where are you taking my daughter?"

"To her room, Naruto-sama," Sasha answered.

"Ummm… no, leave her here, and increase the security of the palace. I could steal this without anyone noticing," Naruto said as shadow spread across the floor. A large bed emerged from below. It was the same one that located in the imperial sleeping chamber, which should have been guarded.

When seeing the dejected look upon his wife's face, he shook his head and smile. "Don't worry, Yasaka-hime. We can still have our fun. She won't wake up anytime soon, and besides, it wouldn't be a family without our daughter, right?"

Yasaka smiled and nodded. She pressed the side of her face against his chest as colors returned to his entire body. "Yes, husband," she said as she felt his arms wrapped around her frame, returning to her the warmness she had missed for so long.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Fluffy time! Would it give a child a nightmare if she wakes up and sees her parents doing it next to her?


	7. Path to Perdition (6)

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Where was I…? Everything feels like a haze…

* * *

 **=[Path to Perdition]=  
6**

"It has been a while, Yasaka-chan," Naruto told his wife softly. His hands held her tightly. The last time he had embrace her was on their wedding night many years ago. That serene day seemed like it was only yesterday. In fact, as far as he was concerned, it was only yesterday. The perception of time was an odd thing, relatively speaking. For Naruto, barely a day had passed since he went into what he'd initially assumed to be his eternal slumber, but for Yasaka, it had been years – long years. Their daughter – the daughter he did not know he actually had – had all grown up, and he regretted that he was not there when it mattered the most.

"Yes, husband. It has been a while," Yasaka responded while immersing fully in the reassuring comfort of his tendering arms. Even the dreadful chilling and ominous nature of the hidden chamber could not persuade her otherwise. It was ironic. The first time her husband had induced this state of easiness and warmness into her being was in a chamber similar to this, except that chamber had a dreadful sacrificial altar, readying to be used on her.

Yasaka smiled warmly at how things played out. She recalled herself opening her eyes, returning to the world of the living, in his emotional embrace. It was a great way to start her new life – the life he'd given her, and despite all he had done, his very action in the end was enough to win her heart.

"Do you remember, husband?"

"I remember a lot of thing, Yasaka-chan," Naruto answered. His lips formed a crooked grin as he tried to stifle a laugh at all the things he could recall in the moment. He knew what she was referring to as the déjà vu was quite apparent. The chamber they were in was modeled after the sacrificial tomb he used to carry out most of his acts after all.

"I remember getting up in the morning," Naruto continued, "embracing a brand new day while thinking hard on whom I should hunt down next to occupy my rather pointless existence. And I remember one of my vict… guests shouting something about a nine-tailed princess fox. Such a princess got me interested before I'd even get to meet her."

Naruto grinned wildly as he leaned back against the wall. His playful fingers caressed his wife's golden hairs wherever they located, trimmed or not. Her furry ears twitched with the slightest movement. He recalled the handful of years he had lived. Brief his life was going to be, but he found it was filled with great adventures or misadventures.

"I remember breaking into a weird pocket dimension filled with bizarre creatures that I wanted to lock up in my twisted exhibition. I remember crashing into a coronation in progress before making my escape with the greatest of prizes. I remember strapping up that prize up in my fun dungeon while I worked on how I could have used her efficiently."

The wide grin on his face turned into a calming smile. His eyes softened while he lowered his head and brushed his lips against his silence wife's golden blond hair. The gesture was returned in kind as he felt her fingers stroke up and down his ripped chest and abdomen, perhaps in nostalgia.

"What else do you remember, husband?" Yasaka asked while her golden eyes were closed.

"I remember conversing with her, exchanging philosophy while learning about the world she was raised in," Naruto whispered softly. His hands tightened around her frame. After a long pause, he continued. "I saw how dissimilar we were; the life we had lived and the choices we made. Thinking about it now, how did we, two people who has nothing in common became so attracted to each other?"

"We do have one thing in common back then, husband.

"The thrill of an adventure into unknown territory," Naruto acknowledged.

"Yes," Yasaka agreed. "You wanted to find and see things you had never seen before, while I wished to be free from the obligation that was thrust upon me."

"That is the first of our many connections," Naruto said. "I was your jailer, and you were my captive. In a twisted way, it created a link between us."

Yasaka nodded. "We were inseparable in a sense as you would not let me go because I was your prize, and when they tried to break us up, you –

"I burn the compounds to the ground, and remodeling some landscapes while I'm at it," Naruto said and chuckled. Unleashing destruction was his forte, and with his companion, the sadistic and sarcastic nine-tailed fox, by his side, he was unstoppable. They were unstoppable. All fell before them, and with each opponent perished under their hands, their powers soared to greater height, strengthening their spirit even further. They would continue to roam the world uncontested, growing ever more powerful, if she did not come along.

"I'm glad you did," Yasaka said as she recollected the great inferno raged across the capital. It was more destructive than the time he had kidnapped her since only Kurama was the only person that unleashed destruction back then.

Yasaka did not approve of their method, but the alternative – a more permanent and bloody alternative – they spoke off would have been far worse. Her husband had adamantly warned the clan leaders that he would let them watch everything they spent their entire life to build reduced to ashes around them, powerlessly.

And to prove his point, he laid wasted to their compounds single-handedly. She could not stop him. No, it was because she chose not to stop him. While his method was something she had never considered before, his intention warmed her heart immensely. He had stood up for her, defended her in ways no one would. That was when she knew, when she vowed. Even if the world was up against him, she would stand by his side till the end, no matter what.

"You approve? A lot of people die in that," Naruto pointed out. Collateral damage was widespread, and he suspected Kurama used the chance to wipe out some of the troublemakers as a few bodies found in the aftermath were tortured beyond recognition. As bloody as his hands were stained with those he had ended, Kurama was far more, and he only glad that it was on his side. Despite its misgivings, it sacrificed itself in the end to starve off the consequences of his defiance.

"Many more were spared in the years that came," Yasaka assured. The clan leaders became quite docile for a while after their homes were torched. They stopped waging shadowy war with one another soon after, and began banding together. Moving as a single unit with one purpose was even more frightening than when they were in constant discord. "I sometimes could see your point of view, husband."

"It's about time," Naruto joked. "You would be a lot happier if you just tell them to fu…" he coughed as he gave a glance at his sleeping daughter. She was rolling across the bed, mumbling about something in her sleep.

"To shove it," Naruto finished with a grin.

Yasaka giggled at her husband's facade to be all polite. Politeness was not in his character unless he was mocking someone while coming off as eccentric and unusual. There was a time he tried quite hard to be a normal person, to be the husband she deserved, but he was not that person. It was still entertaining to watch him acted all humbled in front of other before cursing them when their back was turned.

Her husband was a soaring, free spirit, doing whatever he pleased, and being chained down by custom and tradition did not bold well. Yasaka wanted to be like him the moment she understood him, but she couldn't. Their world was too different, and the fallout would be enormous if she told those that she did not agreed with to 'fuck' off.

"I cannot," Yasaka continued. "I am not as unburdened as you, husband. I have things I have to consider before I take any actions."

"Is that why you would allow yourself to be kidnapped?" Naruto questioned. "I'm sure if you had fought for real, you wouldn't have been captured. And if you transformed to your full form while in Kyoto, you will have limitless power at your disposal. Even I am wary of fighting you in such a state."

"It would create far too much collateral damage," Yasaka said.

"Too considerate, Yasaka-chan," Naruto said.

"You knew that the day you accept my hands, husband."

"Huh? I thought you're the one whom accepted mine," Naruto snorted. "I remember you begging me to marry you. At which point, I told you I don't like being tied down to one woman. I'm a man of many. You then proceeded to fall on your knees with tears in your eyes right before everyone and said: please, you can't leave me, Naruto-sama. I will do anything. I will give you anything. I will be your slave, I will…"

Yasaka rolled her eyes as an insuppressible smile plastered on her face. She closed her eyes once more as it would take some time until he finished crafting a rather imaginative piece of fiction.

"What? No come back?" Naruto questioned when he finished retelling his version of events. He arched his brow while staring down at his seemingly snoozing wife. She wasn't asleep as her fingers continued to stroke his chest. "Alright, who are you and what did you do to my wife?"

"I grew up," Yasaka responded as she opened her eyes slowly.

"No, you didn't, Yasaka-chan," Naruto responded. "You're still the same person. Heck, you look exactly the same."

Yasaka gasped in surprise as his hands slithered over her shoulders and cupped her breasts, squeezing them. Her well-endowed feature spilled out between his fingers like jelly.

"Maybe these two got bigger, a lot bigger, but that's pretty much it," Naruto continued, trying to be as impassive as he could. "Damn they are big. Like really, really big. I'm jealous of Kunou. Maybe they get bigger with another Kunou?"

"Please stop," Yasaka squealed as he played around with her enormous breasts. When he refused to call off his assaults, she took drastic measure.

"Ah! Let it go!" Naruto called out as his shaft was pulled in one direction. He leaned his body forwards, pressing his chest against her back tightly. He couldn't move any further but his manhood continued to be so. "It's going to come off, Yasaka-chan! Ah! I will obey you, I swear. For the love of God –

Yasaka stopped torturing her husband. "Did you just…?"

"Ah shit… just give me a second, Yasaka-chan," Naruto said. He then exhaled heavily before looking up at the ceiling. "If you continue to watch this, I'm going to fucking raid heaven. I promise you that your ass will have a party it will never forget."

A moment later, Naruto narrowed his eyes and returned them to his wife. "That stupid ass queer angel has nothing better to do than sit around and ear dropping on people. If I wasn't so homophobic, I would go up there and shove a twelve inches pole up his ass. Let's see if he can still sit in one place after I have my fun."

Yasaka giggled while his tails made some drilling motions. She knew her husband, being what he was, was dreadfully frightened of light, and since he was still human in a sense, anytime he spoke of God, heaven would be able to pinpoint his exact location regardless of how he had masked himself. If there was one person her husband was wary of, it was the most powerful Archangel. The caution wasn't due to homophobia, obviously. That weakness to holy aura seemed to manifest itself more strongly in their daughter, Kunou.

"Speak of heaven and their ungodly gayness," Naruto said and shuddered. He didn't like them because their powers seemed to counteract his, and the only reasons he didn't directly wage war with them was due to the Sacred Gears he had stolen over the years. It seemed to him that rendering his entire armory useless out of pure spite when he'd spent so long to gather was a foolish move. Sacred Gears were still connected to heaven despite his attempts to severe the connections.

"Why are there holy bracelets around her wrist?" Naruto asked. He was referring to Kunou. "When I first saw them, I thought she wore them as accessories because they are pretty or something. It's a girl thing, I think. I don't understand girl very well, especially one that young. They are like a weird sub species in every race."

Yasaka gaze up at her husband.

"Uh…" Naruto sweated as the hand on his junior strengthened. "I understand you, darling."

"Thanks, husband," Yasaka responded and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure he had complimented her or insulted her, but from the affectionate form he used, it was like a bit of both. She loosened her grip and stroked his shaft as it swelled slowly in her hand.

Naruto jerked his hips a little. In his current position with his very naked wife lying across his laps, it was difficult to do so. That didn't stop him though, and somehow, he managed to slide across the floor. "You know it kind of messes up her powers, right? You should at least tell her… ohhhh! I see. Why would you want to though?"

"Kunou… cannot control her power," Yasaka said sadly. She paused. Her hand paused as well. "Kunou is the first to be born with a permanent state of Senjutsu. It is noted to be a perfect form, and it should not have been possible for her without extensive training, but considering who her deadbeat father was, it is understandable."

"Hey! I'm not a deadbeat. I'm will bring home the wages as soon as my employer paid me," Naruto said with a deep frown. "I think I got fired after I just started the job. If that the case, I still worked for about a third of a day, soooooo… I still get paid for my time, right? By the way, how much does a great and powerful supreme commander make in a few hours anyway? I hope it's a lot. I want to exchange it for some virtual cash on this game I'm playing so I can use the money to unlock some awesome stuff."

Naruto blinked at how absurd the statement he'd said just sounded. He was simply voicing whatever came to mind, but almost all the stuffs he spewed usually made some sort of sense. This last thing he said didn't sound all that logical. Why would anyone exchange real money for some fake money?

"No, but you get to have one night alone with your employer," Yasaka teased.

"Awwww… only for one night?" Naruto questioned, seemingly disappointed. "Oh well, I guess I will find someone else to sleep with tomorrow then, maybe –"

"Ah… watch the grip," Naruto cut himself off when his cock was crushed in a strong grip. "You didn't let me finish. For the love of God, let me finish!"

That came out wrong.

A string of racial slur at the ceiling later, telling a perverted angel off, Naruto leaned over on his wife. "I forgot what I was going to say. Oh, I was going to say 'maybe my wife' but the joke didn't seem as funny as the time I heard it my head."

"I think you just killed the mood, husband," Yasaka pointed out.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled dejectedly. "That stupid queer angel who got nothing better to do than ear-dropping on people whenever they'd muttered about a certain he-who-must-not-be-named. Hmm… actually, he got a pretty neat job. I'm jealous."

"How's so?"

"I'm sure people scream he-who-must-not-be-named quite excessively during sex, especially when they are about to cum. I bet that pervert up there, doing nothing but jacking off, twenty four seven," Naruto said with a wide grin. He chuckled when he realized half the world always remained in darkness, hence nighttime. That amounted to billions of people. If only one percent actually –

Seeing his wife rolled her eyes at his perverted joke, Naruto decided to grow up a little. He dropped the thoughts as watching wasn't more fun than doing it when all things considered. "Anyway, what were you saying about our daughter?"

"Kunou cannot control her powers when it began to manifest," Yasaka said. "It would lash out and inflict severe injuries to all those that are presence whenever she got emotional. As she grew older, so did her power, and the number of rings."

"Hmmm…" Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "I guess I will have to teach Kunou about how to mold chakra then. With the amount she had, she should able to use it more than simply enhancing her body. It would give me an excuse to mess around with her. My adorable pictures will grows. Muwhahahahaha!"

Naruto forced out a cough. "Sorry. I got a little carry away. But I should teach our daughter about the gift she has. No one taught me so I have to figure it all out myself."

"No one taught you? What about your parents, husband? Surely, they would teach you?"

His deep oceanic blue eyes lamented. "Yasaka-chan. I have never told you this, but I was born in a world much like this one – with many more monsters in human forms. Unlike you, my parents were very much alive, and unlike your parents, they never truly shown me any kind of love."

Naruto paused and frowned thinly. He had never told anyone about his past before, including those that he considered as friends and comrades, but nearing the end of his life, he wanted his wife to understand why he did the thing he did. "By the time I was old enough to understand what I was, what I truly was, I returned what was rightfully theirs. Their bloods and bones, I tore out everything that belongs to them… at least I tried, but I was only a child then, younger than our daughter."

Sighing heavily, Naruto continued. "The pain I felt was excruciating, but I endured, and because of that I –

"You don't need to explain to me, husband," Yasaka interrupted. Her slender fingers caressed his body while knowing the incredible, unyielding strength that dwelled within. He was strong, powerful in ways she had never thought possible. It was frightening to know that her husband would rip out his own flesh and bones for his belief, but for the time she knew him, he would do whatever he needed for his belief, including sacrifice all he had if he must.

Despite he was indirectly caused her death after kidnapping her, her eventual resurrection cost him his immortality, hence his physical body and the powers that it had.

Naruto arched a brow. "Do you not want to know?"

"I wanted to, husband, but that desire had faded long ago," Yasaka answered slowly and smiled. "The knowledge about your childhood would not change anything now. It would not affect how I feel about you."

"Yes, it would not, and the past should belongs in the past," Naruto said. One of his hands pinched her foxy ears lightly. He stopped when he was slapped by several of her tails from the side. He rubbed his cheeks mildly before chuckling. "Still don't like that huh?"

Yasaka flexed her ears while her tails wrapped around her husbands. "I recalled that each time I brought up your parents, I noted a flash of anger in your eyes. I believe you despise your parents, and despite my curiosity, I think I should not bring back painful memory."

"Smart choice," Naruto murmured.

"I believe that I am, husband," Yasaka said with a hint of pride. Her parent had passed away when she was just a toddler, and no one truly taught her about the deadly game of politics. She had to figure it out for herself, and if she did not have the brain to boot, she would become a mere puppet, reigning instead of ruling.

"Yes, yes, Yasaka-chan," Naruto said. "You're the smartest person I know. You're like a genius, a super genius!"

"Do not mock me," Yasaka said as she jabbed her finger into his rib, hard.

"Yes, dear," Naruto responded immediately. He grunted as he was jabbed again, much harder this time around. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Sorry. It sounded like you are mocking me again," Yasaka apologized. Her fingers rubbed over the small bruise she had caused. She stopped when she heard him snickering inwardly. She decided to let it go as his antic would never end if she was to humor him.

A long moment passed before Yasaka spoke up again. "Husband…"

"Hmm…? You're still awake? I thought you have snooze off already. Maybe I'm not rocking you right. Let me try again, Yasaka-chan," Naruto said as he lifted his wife up into the air with both arms before doing a full body spin.

"Please be serious," Yasaka called out as her husband increased his speed.

"I'm always… serious," Naruto said before throwing Yasaka and himself onto the bed, causing everything on the bed to lift upwards, especially the young sleeping princess. Kunou's descent was met with a net made of tails. They gently let her lay back upon the bed comfortably.

Naruto heaved his chest and clamped his hands over his mouth. "I think I need to barf!"

Yasaks rolled her eyes at the facade. She shook her slightly before resting it back upon his chest. Several of her tails stroke over her peaceful daughter while a few more tails wrapped around his ones. It took her another long moment to speak up. "Husband, I'm sorry."

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed. He did not know why she had said that. "I will accept your apology if you tell me what you are apologizing for."

"You wish to stand above everyone, above everything," Yasaka said. "That was your ambition, and I took it away from you. If it wasn't for me, you would not be in this state… a shell of your former self."

"A shell huh. That was my own choice, Yasaka-chan," Naruto said. He tilted his head to the side, allowing himself to gaze at his wife from his angle. "You gave your life to save mine despite the fact that I was planning to sacrifice you to summon the Great Red. Nobody had done something that selfless before – especially to her would be murderer. I was touched, and maybe a bit curious as to why you did so. Why did you do it?"

"To be honest, I don't know, husband," Yasaka admitted. She raised her hand upwards and backward before spreading her fingers. Perhaps it was because in those few days away from the capital city, you managed to show me things I could have. I could live how I wanted, marry whoever I wanted. I wanted to be like you, free to do whatever I pleased without worrying about others."

"Of course, everyone wanted to be like me," Naruto commented with a broad grin as he raised a hand and wrapped his fingers around her. With a jerk, he pulled her up to meet his face while sliding her body across his. "There is a secret to my success. It's simple really. Just don't give a flying fuck about what is right and wrong. Just do whatever you want, live life to the fullest. Think about consequences after you are dead."

Yasaka giggled as she felt his erect shaft pressed against her stomach. "I don't think the world could handle more than one of you, husband."

"Yeah, bummer, but it would be a lot of fun," Naruto responded as his chest raised, pressing against her incredible bosom. They were extremely soft and elastic, cushion against his bare skin. He tilted his head to the side to see the only child he had while his wife did the same.

"Mother… Kunou met father, he's weird… really weird…" Kunou mumbled. Her hands were clenching the sheets.

Naruto chuckled. He did make kind of a bad impression on her, but there was plenty time to show her otherwise. "There is nothing to forgive. In fact, I should thank you, Yasaka-chan," he said as he returned to face his wife. He raised his head a little and exhaled softly.

"For what, husband," Yasaka asked as she lowered her face. She lowered just enough that their lips only brushed lightly against each other. Their breaths mixed, blended into one another.

"For giving me a cute and adorable daughter," Naruto said as he kissed his wife. She returned his effort and they entered a deep, passionate kiss while their nakedness pressed against each other right next to their sleeping daughter.

While Naruto only knew Kunou for less than a day, he had already approved of her. His blood coursed in her vein, and any true child of his would be a legend in their own right. If his ambition was no longer, his legacy would still remain. She was his legacy.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Have a guess which story this is linked to. Yes, it is linked to one of my stories. Naruto as an anti-villain is the first hint. He hating his parents is a second hint. The third hint is that he has a problem with heaven, this is because he is a being of darkness – his essence is pretty much black. The fourth hint is his actual ambition. His goal is a lot similar to a few stories on my list. That is because they are in the same shared universe.


	8. Path to Perdition (7)

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Path to Perdition]=  
7**

"There is no need for concern, Sasha. Kunou-hime will be fine with Naruto-sama," Karasu assured Sasha firmly as he began moving down the unoccupied hallway towards his next task now that their ruler had been returned to them.

There were much works to be done within the inner-capital since Yasaka-hime had decided not to reveal her return until she deemed it was absolutely necessary – something seemed unlikely of her. Where had he heard that request from? It had sounded like Yasaka-hime was still a possessed by Naruto-sama even if a little, but regardless, he had to find a good excuse to recall the search parties, all while not arousing any suspicions from factions that were still loitering around Kyoto, trying to find her.

The internal factions such as the clans and imperial branches would need a lot more convincing than the externals one. He might not even need to converse with the devil or fallen angel factions at all.

"I am not concern for Kunou-hime," Sasha responded calmly and thoughtfully. "Naruto-sama had never purposely harmed a child before, and Kunou-hime is his daughter." She smiled surely. "I personally do not think someone such as him would do anything that could hurt her in anyway, intentionally or not."

"Define children," Karasu said while nodding in agreement. He did not expect an answer in response, but from the expression Sasha had given, she understood his unspoken point. To Naruto-sama, children were pure and innocent, but the moment they proved otherwise, it was fair game.

 _Those that killed should be prepared to meet the same fate._

That was his words and it applied to everyone and everything. The way Naruto-sama had said it calmly and knowingly brought shivers to the old Tengu. It was as if Naruto knew his end and would embrace it when the time comes, and he would show no remorse for all lives he had ended even the ones that did not antagonizing him in anyway. As long as they had something he wanted, he would take it.

Nothing was out of his grasp, Karasu believed.

Yasaka-hime despite being the future ruler of inner Kyoto was the same. She was something – a prize – to be capture. And for the longest time, Karasu feared that Yasaka-hime was coerced into the bondage that guised as a holy matrimony, but that day prior to the wedding years ago opened his eyes. Naruto-sama, for all his faults truly loved Yasaka-hime – to the point that he would relinquish his unimaginable powers to turn back the clock and change her fate.

For someone who had shown to value powers beyond anything, that very act was almost unthinkable.

Yasaka-hime, of course, reciprocated the moment she opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of the person who had both hurt her and love her so much. And all those that were there that day could no longer voice their objection to their declared unity anymore even if they all knew then that Yasaka-hime would have to give up – destroy – her linage simply by joining her blood outside of her own clan.

"Kunou-hime is his daughter," Sasha reasserted clearly. Her voice resounded with total absolution. "She would always be his child."

"Ah, yes," Karasu agreed with a sigh. "Kunou-hime will always be his child. That will never change."

"No matter what," Sasha asserted with a warm smile.

"Yes, yes, Sasha, I see now," Karasu responded and nodded repeatedly. He did not want to debate about whether Kunou-hime was conceived before or after Naruto-sama underwent the transformation to preserve the Kyuubi lineage. Since Kunou-hime displayed powers that did not belong to the Kyuubi clan or any Youkai clan for that matter, the answer leaned towards before he stripped his divinity and turned into a nine-tail. It was perhaps during the time Yasaka was abducted.

"We all had a fright at her awakening," Karasu recalled, rubbing his arm as the deep scar underneath his ceremonial robe and sleeve still pulsed in pain after more than a decade had passed. "But no matter, she is our future ruler."

"Yes, Kunou-hime is," Sasha agreed and took in a deep breath. "No one can change that, not now."

"And no one wanted to," Karasu asserted.

Despite the clans' reservations, having a ruler with unfathomable powers was something that every clan leaders desired. If Kunou-hime was anywhere near her father's strength those years ago, their race as a whole could not be antagonized. No one in their right mind would be stupid enough to challenge a ruler who could lay waste to a sizable country in a single playful blast?

Her divinity was sealed, however, since she could not control her powers and bizarre abilities as they manifested one after another. Her powers ran wild and lashed out at anything around her, ripping everything apart indiscriminately. Those that were fortunately enough to avoid the fatal blow, the wounds her powers inflicted upon them never seemed to heal.

And in her sealed state, Kunou-hime would need protection from those that wished to use her for their own gain – or worse, harm her.

If there were anyone in the city that could harm the little princess in the presence of her father, Karasu honestly did not want to know. No one who had faced Naruto-sama in battle truly wanted to know if they had lived long enough. Those that did knew death was a mercy, and it would be granted once their mind, body and soul was torn asunder. Despite his current weakened state in respect to his full strength, Naruto-sama still managed to locate Yasaka-hime almost instantly and rescue her before anyone could figure out where she was being held.

Karasu only hoped that her kidnappers died a quick and painless death. He might pray for their souls, but if their souls were destroyed, what good did that do? He would still pray anyway to calm his mind for awakening the boogeyman or so to speak. Nobody who'd confronted Naruto-sama directly would live to tell the tales, but rumors still spread somehow.

"What should we inform the others," Sasha asked.

"Nothing," Karasu said after a short pause. He then chuckled and nodded. "I think I will take a page out of Naruto-sama's book and play ignorant. Let others assume what they want to assume and rack their mind speculating. I will, however, recall most of our search parties. There is no need for them to search for someone who isn't needed to be rescued."

Sasha frowned. "Is that wise, Karasu?"

"Following Naruto-sama's method is never wise, but it will keep their mind and hands occupied for the time being," Karasu pointed out with an amused expression. The clan leaders, if not occupied, tended to cause troubles – or worse, became united. It was better for them to be at each other throats since they could be played against one another in the game that Naruto-sama despised most – politics. He was far more likely to shove someone through the wall upon disagreement than trying to convince them with words. And when he decided to use words, he was too direct or too insulting or both.

"I'm sure they are suspecting one another at the moment," Karasu said, referring to how the barrier that protected the inner capital from the human world was breeched but not notified. "While they do not agree with Yasaka-hime's decisions on many topics, none had any ideas of displacing her. But that is only the clan leaders. The youngsters are far more… ambitious."

"Everyone has them," Sasha said and sighed. "Those troublemakers causing a stir in the clan as soon as Yasaka-hime was abducted. They wanted to rule while citing Kunou-hime was too young not realizing that they are as well. And Kunou-hime appears that she wanted them to all so she could spend her time finding her mother instead of governing."

"…" Karasu stopped and shook his head in disapproval. Since he couldn't really enter the inner chamber of the Kyuubi clan to discuss personal matter, Sasha would have to. Like every clans in the inner capital, the elders were stubborn. Things had to go their ways and only their ways. He, who was a clan leader for many generations, still had to answer to the elders of his clan. Even at his advance age, they were still much older.

"Kunou-hime still has much to learn about leadership," Sasha said. "A ruler who relinquished her rule for any reason is no ruler."

"Is that so?" Karasu muttered lowly. He was sure that Naruto-sama would disagree, but he wasn't sure exactly why.

Sasha cocked her head at Karasu, wondering what he had said before returning to the front as they both passed around the corner and entered a new corridor. Sasha honestly didn't want to say anything more about Kunou-hime since the golden-blond haired girl was still a child. Despite cherishing Kunou-hime to something akin to a daughter, Sasha was not her mother and therefore, could not teach her about how to be behaved like a true ruler.

Sasha knew she could teach the beloved princess about great many things with the knowledge she had accumulated in her lifetime, but that would be molding Kunou-hime to her liking. Doing something like that was affront to Yasaka-hime, whom she respected deeply. For someone so young comparing to her, Yasaka-hime had achieved much.

Historically speaking, there were very few leaders that could truthfully say their reign was peaceful and flourish. The current reign was not as peaceful as one might had enjoyed due to various incidents, but it flourished greatly. The Youkai kinds could now intermingle seamlessly into the human worlds without trouble like it once did decades ago. Relationships with other races were also being rekindled. Tolerance and understanding was all time high despite many clans still held a deep seeded grudge against one another for centuries – more like millennia – of wrongs. Everything was going well until Yasaka untimely abduction. The longer she was missing, the more things spiraled out of control.

"I wonder if it was the right thing to awaken Naruto-sama from his slumber," Sasha noted her worry as she considered that was the first thing that went out of control.

"I don't think he will return to his old ways," Karasu stated with a few drops of sweat. He had seen the massive armory that housed within Naruto-sama's darkness when he used them to rain them down on others whenever he chose. One could not have that many artifacts of many eras unless he had stolen them from their original owners. And since many artifacts like Sacred Gear were tied to a soul, claiming the artifact for his own meant the original owner was dead. How many people had Naruto-sama killed to amass his collection?

"If he did… I'm sure Yasaka-hime will stop him… somehow," Karasu added weakly. What truly happened between Yasaka-home and Naruto-sama during her abduction remained a mystery. Neither of them said anything, and nobody wanted to ask without a proper cause.

"That did not sound very convincing," Sasha mused. "As long as Yasaka-hime remained, Naruto-sama will not revert to his old ways."

"Yes, but that still does not stop him from doing his own things," Karasu pointed out with a troublesome expression. "When Naruto-sama finds something interesting, he would put his mind to it."

Sasha looked thoughtful. She wasn't there during the meeting with Azazel and Serafall so she did not know what Karasu actually referring to. "Something else had his interest?"

"More than one in fact," Karasu said cryptically.

 **– Path to Perdition –**

"What with the frown?" a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes asked. Her attire consisted of a sorceress-like dress, a large blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars as well matching cape with a pink flowers and a white interior.

Vali cocked his head towards the black-haired girl with golden eyes. He noticed that she had been rather preoccupied as of late. It was after that bothersome phone call. "You seemed quiet."

"I am?" Kuroka questioned. A grin plastered across her face. "I'm thinking of a different approach like playing hard to get nya. Is it working?"

"Le Fay," Vali said and returned his attention to the said girl as he was tired of Kuroka's advances to get his genes. He wasn't really interested and made it abundantly clear. "I don't think you need to disrupt them anymore."

"Eh? You believe him?" Le Fay asked cutely. She was going to crash the party that the Hero faction had going since her leader didn't want them to get the Great Red until he had the chance to. She thought of luring Sun Wukong there and helped Bikou out in the process since he didn't want to deal with his great ancestor at the moment.

"No," Vali answered. He did not believe Cao Cao was dead. A true Longinus wielder wouldn't be killed off so easily even if the wielder was human. "Something had happened. That's for sure so I don't want to risk you until I have more information. We should hear about it soon."

"What if Cao Cao has been killed?" Kuroka asked with a serious tone. Even though she said Cao Cao, she also meant the others that were with Cao Cao. The one on the other side of the phone call claimed that they were all killed and implied that he was the one who'd killed them. That foul-mouth person called himself Supreme Commander of the Youkai Forces, which was odd. There was no supreme commander as far as she knew unless their information was out of date. Their information was only a few months old.

Vali eyed Kuroka before shrugging. "Then we have a lunatic that needed some investigations. How he is able to overcome a True Longinus would be useful."

"He didn't seem to be lying," Kuroka pointed out. When Vali stared at her, she continued with a smile. "I can tell when someone is lying, just like when you said you don't want to bathe together, nya."

"I didn't say I don't want to bathe with you," Bikou called out as he entered the chamber. He then gave his latest mission report on the Khaos Brigade. They seemed to lost contact with the Hero faction so something was definitely up. "I think we should investigate. Someone who could take out them has to be really strong, right? And besides, we need to know what happen to the Longinus and figure out ways to retrieve them."

Vali was hesitant at the suggestion. From what Bikou relayed, the Khaos Brigade had no clue what had happened to the leadership of the Hero faction. They seemed to gone dark. Someone managed to take them all out? The likely hood of that person was a God-class opponent was exceedingly high, and the previous phone call fitted into the puzzle. He wasn't afraid or anything of the sort, but he did not like the idea of facing such an opponent unprepared. Still, the prospect of fighting strong opponent enticed him. He wondered how he fared against a God-class one.

"I will go investigate myself," Vali announced.

"Boss, unless you're one of my kinds, strolling into there will alert everyone," Bikou warned. "The reason that they have managed to abduct Yasaka was due to Dimensional Lost. They used it to enter the capital and displaced her into the gap before she could react. For us, we have to use the portal to get in. It will detect you no matter how well you conceal yourself."

"…" Vali sighed. "Le Fay, go with him for look out. If anything happens, summon me."

"I will come with you," Kuroka told Bikou while Le Fay nodded. She wanted to see who this supreme commander was, and if he was powerful enough to defeat several Longinus wielders in such a short amount of time, he was of interest. "I want to see what has changed the last time I was there."

"You've been there before? How come you never mentioned?"

"A long time ago," Kuroka responded. She came there for help a long time ago, only to receive none. She didn't even remember that place anymore.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Oh, Kuroka will flirt with Naruto, but this Naruto is unlike any of the cliché male protagonist. He does not refuse when offered intimate body on body's action. Free sex – why not? He certainly will screw around with her mind for a while (or until I get bored and decide to move the story forwards).

By the way, Naruto and Yasaka are actually going at it at the moment… too many limbs (nine tails plus hands and legs each) to write about…


	9. Path to Perdition (8)

**Path to Perdition (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Path to Perdition]=  
8**

Even though Naruto had never regretted his past decision, he still missed his body greatly. Ignoring the limitless potential it held within, it was his body – his possession. He admitted he was selfish and did not like giving up his possessions even if for a good cause. Granting her a new life was a good cause – well, it seemed like it was at the time.

Still is now.

Naruto didn't think too much on it back then, and he didn't think too much on it now. He understood well the consequence of his defiance, forsaking the only purpose of his existence for her. But in doing so, the blessed flesh that was given to him in order to help his endeavors was taken away along with all the powers it had once bestowed.

Kurama had warned him repeatedly, but he didn't really care. Life was too short, especially for someone such as him. Like so many that came before him, Naruto knew that **_he_** would never allow his creation to use his own powers, techniques and abilities to rebel against him no matter what. He would have done the same under the circumstances. There was no doubt in his mind. Still, it would be nice to have his body again – at least for this moment.

Naruto wanted to feel it, to relish within it – the sensation as it was intended to be by whatever deity invented this very pleasurable pastime. Unfortunately, what was left with him now was essentially his essence – a collection of memories and personalities – barely qualify as a soul as far as what a soul was.

Being an entity of pure energy wasn't entirely bad.

For one, he could not be harm physically no matter how devastating the incoming attack was. Secondly, he could phrase through what people would perceive as solid for some very amusing opportunities. The second benefit was way more useful than the first even if he could not retaliate when taking on the form of an intangible mist. Spying was his thing, especially during people's private moment. Finally, he could possess others, making them do embarrassing things for kicks, with ease.

Everyone he attempted to possess would fight his mental assertion, but they would always succumb to his dominance eventually – if their body didn't give out in the process. Sometimes, he wished his wife would fight him like when they first met.

It was fun wrestling controls with her, teasing her.

With all the perks his current form had granted him since the loss of his body, it was not the same as possession one. Sensation he felt across his manifested physical frame was emulated rather than simulated. His mind had told him what it felt exactly like rather than truly feeling it for himself along with all the random quirks.

Maybe he was overthinking it.

"You have been practicing kissing, haven't you, Yasaka-chan," Naruto whispered breathless a moment after his lips separated from her soft ones. He ran his tongue across his lips, savoring the residues she left upon his skin. She tasted the same, and that bothered him.

Surely, his wife would taste different after all these years. People changed much in a few months, let alone that long. Maybe it was all in his mind.

"Yes, husband," Yasaka-chan said as she brushed her fingertips across her lips seductively. Her nine tails ran across the bed on either side, finding his ones and wrapped around it like stubby furry spring around a flexible rod. "I have been practicing for years on all the candidates I could get my hands on."

"Oh, really," Naruto responded with a wide grin. His tails flexed, rubbing against the one that restrained them. "A pretty girl kissing another pretty girl is very, very arousing. Can I watch next time? No, let me join in!"

"Of course you can, husband. It's not like I could stop you," Yasaka teased back. Her hands stroked along his chest, feeling his muscles. His powers had tried it best to recall what his original appearance was like, and if he missed some details, she did not notice. "Now, let me show you how much I have improved in the time you were dreaming about other woman."

"Hey! I needed some practices too, you know," Naruto jabbed back as his tails flexed and curled around her tails, wrapping them. He began to recall some of the dreams he had while he was in his slumber. It was in incoherent fragments, but most of fragments were just about his wife. He had never dream about anything before since dream to him was wishful thinking – hopeful delusion. People dreamed because they lacked the determination to reach their dream.

No one could say he lacked determination. What he wanted, he would acquire. If it was out of his reach, it would be within one day.

Naruto then strengthened his dark-reddish tails around hers golden ones, binding them tightly before redirecting them upon the bed quiet forcibly, all while evading his peaceful, slumbering princess with grace. The fluffy end of his tails brushed against Kunou's face and fixed her attire whenever possible, earning muttering and swiping from her hands once in a while.

"Stop touching her, husband," Yasaka scolded. She wrestled with his tails away from their daughter. "I will get mad if you wake her up."

"I want see you get mad," Naruto teased and pushed her tails back. Even with his diminish powers, his strength easily overpowered her. His physical prowess was as strong as his willpower dictated it. His tails soon passed over Kunou and caught her in their clutches.

"Ah, don't…" Yasaka gasped as he increased his strength. The distress expression went away as soon as it manifested, replaced with the feeling of nostalgia. Yes – he was forceful unlike all the candidates that had surrounded her, suffocating her, prior being whisked away by him. He always knew what he wanted and had the capacity to take it.

"Don't be so hasty," Yasaka finished her sentence. Her tails helped her break free of his binding.

"Eh?" Naruto uttered on reflex as his wife leaned on his bare chest. He narrowed his blue eyes before rolling them. "If we don't hurry up, Ku-chan will wake up and she will be scarred for life. She will never, ever look at her mother the same again."

"And you," Yasaka jabbed.

"Me? I'm just some random dude she just met a few hours, and now banging her mum," Naruto pointed out bluntly. He tensed up as she glared at him. "Hey, it's the truth. Think about it."

Yasaka gave a glance at her daughter, who was still peacefully asleep on the side. She wasn't sure when Kunou would wake up as her husband had never specified when in his command. "Is this the real reason why you wanted Kunou to be here?"

"Yes," Naruto responded with a smirk. He simply wanted to make up the lost time with his daughter even if she was not awake to enjoy it. Would a fully grown man watching a young girl sleeping on his bed during this time creepy?

"And without the imposed time limit," Naruto added as he raised his fingers and playfully flicked a single golden bang out of her face. His wife responded by doing the same with one on the opposite side. "You will be in this position for the whole night – not that I mind at all. Cuddling, while time consuming, might be nice."

Yasaka giggled as she shifted to be more comfortable. He did mind. She knew he wanted to go and see everything he missed throughout the years. He had always had interest in new, exotic things, whether they were objects or people. And if she did not voice her opinion on the barbaric nature of stuffing exotic monsters he killed in a twisted form of amateur taxidermy, the palace would have a room – or two – of horrors. The statues placed around of the palace weren't exactly carved from block of stones if one looked at them closer.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Yasaka asked softly, giving him a peck on his collarbone. She tensed as one of his tails slid across her rear end. She was sure all his nine tails was occupied, but then again, he wasn't exactly a Kyuubi in his current state. The tails were more or less extra limbs. She took in a deep breath as the tail retrieved itself from her soaked private and ran across her back and over her shoulder towards her husband.

Naruto savored the shiny tip, taking a moment to analyze the fluids. "It's a little bland, Yasaka-chan. You need to be much, much more, sweeter. Maybe I need to go deeper."

Yasaka widened her eyes when he formed his mischievous grin, not feeling a dark-red tail ran over her chest and curved around to her back.

"Husband!" Yasaka yelped in surprise as she was flipped up and to the side like she weighted absolutely nothing. She was disorientated in the air for a moment before her back landed on the bed, bouncing on it. She blinked as his face fell onto her chests, resting between them while spreading their heavy weight to the side.

"So soft and comfortable," Naruto mumbled as he pressed down his cheek and rubbed them against his skin before jerking his head back and repeated the action. He finally stopped after a couple more times and became perfectly still while Yasaka did the same.

She drawled in a deep breath and smiled.

"I could get use to this," Naruto said as he closed his eyes, cleared his mind and immersed himself in the calming sensation his wife's body could bring him. He did not believe in peace as it did not exist, but the illusion of peace was real enough.

Yasaka couldn't help by wrapped her hands around the back of his head and cuddled him to her massive busts, allowing him to use it like an one of a kind pillow. His rhythmic warm breaths brushed against her smooth and soft skin brought forth the feeling of fluffiness within her chest. She wondered if she could let him go like this, and the answer she had sought made itself known a couple of minutes later.

"Yasaka-chan… ow, ow, ow!" Naruto called out as both of his ears was pulled away from each other. "I wasn't sleep, I swear. Alright, I was, but they are just that awesome!"

Despite his seemingly desperate plead, Yasaka increased her grips and strength. He exploded in a black mist the instant she did. The mist swirled around the air, descended upon her, lifting and rolling her up before she drifted back onto the bed. When she felt her back pressed against his bare chest with his tails wrapped around her body, she sighed.

"Husband," Yasaka said and she turned her body around, slowly. She returning to the position she was in moments ago. Her golden eyes gazed into his oceanic blue once she did.

"Yes, Yasaka-chan, anything you want, who would you like me to kill?" Naruto responded as his starling blue eyes matched her glittering golden one, unwavering.

Yasaka wanted to say something with upmost sincerity, but her eyes softened. She then leaned her head against his chest, allowing her golden hair to cushion against his chin. He ran his fingers across her hair, brushing and stroking them, when she did.

"There plenty of time left," Naruto said. "I promise that I won't run off somewhere… without taking you along for the ride. You can leave the capital for a few days before anything happens, right?"

"I could, but I do not want to risk it, husband," Yasaka-chan said sadly. She wanted to go see the world just like before, before her coronation, before she became connected to the ley lines. She could not now due to her current status.

"Ah, so we're confined to Kyoto..." Naruto responded with a frown. "Oh well, any place with you is a fun place. If it's not, I will make it fun, and that is a promise. Ku-chan can join us too. Yes, she has to!"

Yasaka giggled as she recalled some of his ideas of fun. His presence made her life more colorful than she had thought possible. Just because she was groomed to be a ruler from the day she was born and locked away in the prison that was known as inner Kyoto, it did not mean she could not have fun. He'd made that clear. She was still a person with thoughts and dreams, and from her experience, she did not want her daughter to follow her path – the path that was chosen for her.

"How about we begin our fun now, husband?" Yasaka-chan asked while she circled her slender finger across his nipple before pinching it.

"Ow," Naruto uttered. He thought about throwing her to the side and took his revenge, but it refrained from doing so. Instead he commanded his tails to write some stuff on her buttocks.

Yasaka blinked as she made out the words. She jabbed his ribs afterward.

"No threesome with Ku-chan? I'm sad," Naruto said.

Yasaka rolled her eyes and pushed her body forwards. "No threesome."

"Oh that is so kinky, Yasaka-chan; jumping straight to four off the bat like that," Naruto replied. Before Yasaka could tell him otherwise, he locked his lips with her. His hands ran down her back and towards her rear, gripping her buttocks.

While her lips move against his, suctioning and tangling tongues, Yasaka straddled forwards, sliding her entrance along the length of his hardened shaft. One of her tails ran up his thighs and wrapped around its base and lifted it pointing towards the place it supposes to go. She slowly descended, allowing it to part her wall carefully. She jerked her head back slowly, breaking free of his lips and gasped as her body lifted into an upright position. Her bright golden eyes rolled upwards as he bottomed out within her.

"Please be gentle. This body is a virgin," Naruto joked while relishing in whatever sensation that his mind had told him. The feeling was true enough, and his simulated body reacted as it was a real body. Adding on to her enormous breasts bobbed up and down as she grinded against him, and her tails running over arms and legs, holding him in place, it was hard not to.

"Ah, ah," Yasaka mewled, curving her body forwards. Her fingers dug into his flesh while he heaved his chest, arching himself up. Her breathing got shorter and shorter as she wiggled her hips and bounced on him. Her tails flexed and pounced against him whenever he bottomed out in her.

Naruto tried his best not to throw the voluptuous vixen off his hips and proceeded to pound her into the bed recklessly from the way her cunt squeezed his shaft like a vase with every movements. His own tails were literally restraining his hands and legs, allowing his beautiful wife to ride him at her pleasure. Her sweet little moans were the first thing he loved about her and those cute moaning didn't first appear in their time together if he recalled correctly.

It was very weird just lying there, letting her bounced on him, minutes after minutes. Luckily, she leaned forwards, resting her breasts on his chest.

"Do you not enjoy this, husband?" Yasaka asked, breathlessly, while her shapely buttocks continued to bob up and down from behind her, impaling herself onto his erect shaft.

"Not really," Naruto said bluntly. He then freed his hands and lifted his body up, pushing her along with him into an upright position. He grabbed her round ass cheeks, mauling them for a handful of seconds before using them to push her hips into him, earning a moan from her.

"You still have much to learn, Yasaka-chan. You won't get me to cum at this rate," Naruto said with a smirk. He then rammed himself into her, purposely letting the path of penetration to be skewed so his cock grinded against her walls in a randomized fashion. He paced his thrusts to his breathing so that her breathing matched up with his.

Yasaka grinned and used her legs to help her husband. Each time he bottomed out in her, she could feel his rod penetrated deeper and deeper into her womb, carving out a new path and letting it resealed. Its throbbing and jerking about in her soaking snatch sent little tingling sparks along her spine, causing her to shiver in delight. He was her teacher, and without him for years, she became too rusty at the art of making love.

"Naruto-sama," Yasaka called his name as she bounced on his hips, faster and faster. Her tails gripped his shoulders and arms for support. "Ah! Harder, harder! Please make this slutty princess of yours forget everything. Ahhhh!"

"Slutty princess…" Naruto muttered. "Yes, you are, you slutty princess! What kind of princess orgasms when she was being tortured?"

"Was it really torture?" Yasaka gasped. She fell onto her back with the help of her golden tails. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he hovered over. His hands supported his weight as he pumped in and out of her soaking snatch, echoing slopping sounds within the rom. "Or was it because you couldn't keep your hands off me?"

"A little bit of both," Naruto admitted and grunted every time he bore his weight upon her. The feeling was too real to be dismissed as stimulation created of his mind. His body reacted to the lust and begun to plow his wife with abandonment, making the bed rocks violently.

Yasaka strengthened her legs, forcing him into her, hitting her sweet spot while screaming his name in a lustful manner. "Yes, yes, ah, Naruto-sama. Fill me up! Fill me completely! Impregnate me! Do it! Please do it!"

"Don't be so hasty, my little slutty princess," Naruto groaned and deepened his thrust, nudging the door to her womb with his engorged crown while rolling his eyes back blissfully. His crown was idling outside her womb for only a fraction of seconds, oozing rich fluids, marking its territory before pushing through the tight door inside. It remained inside her hot chamber for only a couple of seconds and retreated all the way back out for a breather.

"I have no idea how much I missed this," Naruto said and used one hand to remove her legs. His tails wrapped around them as they were removed, pushing each one upwards and slightly to the side. He then moved upwards, positioning himself. He then descended, pushing his thick, elongated shaft into her snatch until their golden trim bushes mixed.

The moment her husband speared her, piercing her womb with the support of his weight, she widened her eyes and lost her breath. She couldn't breathe – or more correctly, forgotten how to breath in that blank moment. She quickly tried to gather air and fill her lungs.

"Husband! Naruto-sama!" Yasaka screamed loudly, climatically, as he retreated halfway and pounded her womb, mixing her juices with his pre-cum. She convulsed each time his cock tore it ways into her sacred chamber.

"Yasaka-chan," Naruto groaned after the fourth deep penetration. The hotness of her snatch combined with her muscular contraction pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He usually lasted much longer than this, and would have if he could keep his form intact. It was starting to distort from the ways his tails was flexing about, uncontrollably. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to fill you up!"

Naruto wasn't sure what he was going to fill her up with exactly, but the noise nearby became the focus of his attention. He looked up and saw the small child rubbing her eyes, trying to clear their haziness. He wanted to remove himself, but he was so close. "Shit!"

"Mother…?" Kunou mumbled.

Yasaka widened her eyes and tilted her head towards her daughter to see while her husband grunted and embedded his thick, stiffened cock into her snatch. It throbbed and jerked violently while running its entire length inside her snatch. Her mouth was opened, but her voice was lost when jets of stream after stream of boiling lava lashed out, splashing and coating her walls, flooding her womb.

"Husband…." Yasaka moaned and stared up at him.

"Yasaka-chan…" Naruto responded and buckled his hips, pumping more and more of his cum into his lovely wife. "We should….?"

"Yes…" Yasaka said, knowing exactly what he was thinking. His tails removed itself from her legs, allowing her to wrap themselves around his hips. Her tails joined his as they surged at their daughters in multiple directions

Kunou finally cleared her eyes and tried to look around. Everything around her was dark. There was not even a speck of light anywhere to be found. She could feel the sheets under her fingers, telling her that she was on some kind of bed, but even in the midst of the night, candles would still be lit.

"Mother? Where are you…?" Kunou asked, becoming frightened of the night.

"I am here," Yasaka whispered, trying to stifle her erotic moaning. She used one of her tails to locate her daughter in the sphere she and her husband had created. "It's late, please go back to sleep."

"Where are you?" Kunou asked and move her hands about. She fingers quickly found the walls, and she pressed her palm against it. "Kunou wants to see you."

Naruto panted as he lifted his body off his wife slightly. She looked at him, gasping for breath and shook her head. He rolled his eyes and grinned – his mischievous grin. She became horrified when she realized what he was thinking, but gasped as he speared her once more.

"Ah, Ku-chan will get over it," Naruto mused between his grunts. "They don't hold grudges for very long, right?"

While Yasaka rolled her eyes, Kunou tensed up as something slick ran over her neck. She jerked and then cocked her head around staring at the red illuminating silhouette of a monster with its jaw wide open. It roared at her, causing her to scream and passed out.

"Ow!" Naruto got slapped before flinging onto his back. He pulled himself up into a seated position as his tails removed themselves from the cocoon, revealing the fainted Kunou. "I deserved that – kind of."

Yasaka crawled to him slowly and carefully, but despite her effort, his spunk trailed down her thighs and soaked the messy sheets. She grabbed his cock when she closed enough, causing Naruto to flinch before enveloping it with her full lips.

"Ah, please, for the love of god, don't," Naruto implored as her teeth grinded along his length.

"Yes, you did, husband," Yasaka responded while cleaning his rod with her tongue and sucking up any residue it coated with. She moaned and pumped his shaft, returning it to its full length while furrowing her lips and rolling her tongue, savoring the texture she had gathered in her mouth.

Naruto could only stare. He continued to stare when his wife played with her breasts suggestively. That was something she gained after he entered his slumber, and she would surely use it. He gulped and tried his best to not ravish her body.

Elsewhere, an angel with twelve golden wings spewed his drink and looked around the room as a very vivid image entered his mind. Why do people scream such things during sex? He then sighed and fixed his long blond-hair and rubbed his green eyes. "I should tell the others that Naruto is free and roaming about once more. How many of our father works be destroyed this time?"

 **– To be continued –**


End file.
